Black Ink
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: When I was a child, my mother told me stories about all of the Guardians, not that I knew that back then. She even had stories of the Boogeyman. . .before he became the Boogeyman. It seems Pitch has more demons than we thought. Jack POV-NOT slash
1. Chapter 1

Saw Rise of the Guardians, and OH MY GOD. Fell in love with Jack Frost. I found the fandom on Tumblr. . .and then discovered that there are books. From these books, I realized. . .Pitch has a backstory that's very tragic. He just became a hero in my eyes. This is how I wish it would go.

* * *

It had all started after I had gotten my memories back. Yea, cliched, I know. But it did. I remembered the memory of my sister and I out on the ice. I remembered saving her, but dying in her stead. I can't even imagine what she might have gone through, just watching me drop. I can't help but morbidly wonder if they ever found my body? It was the 1700's, after all, and I wouldn't expect my family to dredge up my corpse. We just didn't have the means. We lived comfortably, yes, but not wealthy. What we did have we had saved up for. We ate enough, never wasted, and we never were cold. My mother often knitted hats and scarves for us with what wool we could buy off of the farmers.

I vividly remember the terrified expression on my sister's face as the ice cracked underneath my feet. And then I was cold. I couldn't breathe. The last thing I remember was Emma's face staring after me in horror as I floated down. My body was numbed almost instantly. There was no saving me.

I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but it must have been the way that I had died that made me lose my memories. Thank the Moon that Tooth keeps all the memories for the children of the world. But there are some things that I just don't want to remember.

My mother would tell Emma and I bedtime stories, ever since I was little and my sister wasn't even thought of yet. The stories would range from boring to fantastical, and it was always the ones that had magic in them that I was interested in. Strangely enough, there were stories about North, and Tooth, and even Bunny. It was strange to hear about the Sandman, who gave us good dreams, and Santa Claus who brought us presents if we were good during the year, and the Tooth Fairy who brought us gifts in exchange for the next milestone in our childhood. And the Easter Bunny? Well, he was called a hare in the few stories I was told. I fondly remember one where Bunny had to hide all of the Easter Eggs to prevent the Fearlings from destroying them. He even went to great lengths to hide them in the most obscure of places where the Fearlings couldn't find them. But, by morning, he would have hidden so many eggs that he couldn't remember where all of them were. So he recruited the children to find the eggs for him, and to place them in a basket so they wouldn't get up and walk away. Emma loved that one. But there was one story that my mother insisted upon telling us, despite our dislike for it. She told us a story about the Boogyman. Yes, back when I was a boy, Pitch had his stories. There was no way that he would ever be forgotten, when his stories were handed down with everyone else's. But my mother spoke to us of an eerie tale. It was almost as if she had seen it happen, she went into that much detail, she used that much emotion.

Her story started out with a lonely man, who was forbidden to see his daughter. He had to stand guard over the prison, so nothing could escape. He was the only man for the job, the only one able to keep the prisoners at bay, but he missed his daughter dearly.

My mother described the creatures that the man had to guard as creatures of pure evil. They would haunt a child if given the chance, and hang heavily in the air. They were pure fear. The things that go bump in the night. Those were them. They would have enshrouded the planet in darkness, if they were given free reign.

This man prevented them from doing so. In a way, he was the first Guardian, before Man in the Moon was born.

"The man was strong, it was true," she would then go on, giving us both a hug as if to alleviate our fears of the creatures, "but he couldn't be strong forever." The creatures had found his weakness. For every time those things would wear him down, he would look at a picture of the daughter he was never allowed to see. And it calmed him. It centered him. It made him be at peace. For he knew he would never be able to see her again so long as his presence was needed there. But he could hope. And that hope was his downfall.

One day, his daughter appeared behind the same bars that held back the creatures. He knew it couldn't be real, because his daughter wasn't that age anymore. She wasn't seven. It had been ten long years, and she was now a young woman. He got letters from her, but no pictures. She's starting a family. But this girl in front of him, this seven year old girl was calling out for him. For her daddy. And he couldn't help it. He was weak.

He let the monsters out.

He knew what he was doing, however. He wanted to free himself, too. So the man took the creatures into his own body, letting them use him as a vessel to keep them all in one place. He was free to go. The Fearlings weren't.

"Those creatures of darkness are kept at bay by the man's forgotten memories. He forgot about his daughter when he took them in, but he knew it was a sacrifice that had to be made to keep her safe. To keep all of the children safe," my mother would then say. Whenever she told this story, she couldn't help but cry every time. It was as if the story hit closer to home with her than it did with us.

The Boogeyman had been born.

The story ended there.

Emma would cry by the time our mother got halfway through the story. Not because of the Fearlings, but because she knew what was coming. She hated this story.

"Why couldn't the job have gone to someone else?!" she had screamed at my mother one night. Now that I have my memories back, I know I'll never forget her words.

"Who else would have had the strength to stand up to those creatures? His daughter's picture gave him strength to not be tempted by those things. But by the end, he just wanted to be done. He would guard them, yes, but he would not become a prisoner himself," my mother would reply. I usually had nothing to say. I think it was because, like Emma, I didn't like the story because of it's ending. I had always thought that it should have been someone else. He should have stayed with his daughter. I mentioned that, once.

"If he had, you would not be here," our mother had said. "This world would have been consumed by darkness well before your grandmother was born. It's because of the Boogeyman that you are safe at night. A little fear is healthy for a child. It keeps them from doing something dangerous. Nightmares are necessary. If there is no bad, you will never know how good a dream is. The Boogeyman keeps the more terrifying and harmful of darkness away from the children of the world. He makes sure they stay safe during their nightmares, and lets them appreciate the dreams that the Sandman gives them." This had been the first time I had heard about Sandy, but the revelation about Pitch was what still shakes me to the core. "He still remembers his daughter, the Boogeyman does. It might not be at the forefront of his mind, but it tempers his actions to never directly harm a child. He will watch over them, and keep the darkness from taking over the planet. In a sense, he's more of a hero than anyone else."

Emma had asked why. My mother had replied that it was his sacrifice that kept the world safe. Because that prison wasn't infallible, and it was only a matter of time.

But for the good of the world, he sacrificed who he was. He had saved us all.

* * *

So, that's it for the first chapter. I already have the second chapter typed up, and the third in the process. Lemme know what you guys think! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. I will soon, but only a few hard copies of the books. Hopefully they'll come next week...and I'm seeing the movie again on Sunday, so that'll be amazing. :3

But yea. Here's the second chapter.

Because you guys are amazing, and within the first twelve hours, over 100 people have already read this. If only more people would review! XD

But to those who did, I'll have thanks and replies at the bottom. :3

Now, onto the second chapter!

* * *

I stood in front of the cell made of Dream Sand that held Pitch. The Boogeyman refused to look at me. I didn't feel insulted, though. Pitch didn't look at anyone. It was as if he was sulking.

Pitch had reappeared a few weeks before Christmas, practically powerless. Sandy had snatched him up, and was imprisoned at Bunny's Warren. There wasn't much he could do to ruin Easter, since it was almost 5 months away. As soon as Christmas was over, Pitch would be moved to North's workshop, so Bunny could prepare for his holiday.

Right now it was a few days until Christmas. I was called in to guard Pitch when Bunny had found one of his tunnels had collapsed. He had to take his Easter Heads, and since North was swamped and Tooth was forever busy, which left me and Sandy.

Sandy had just left, his shift over so he could put the children in the Western Hemisphere to sleep. That was where I came in.

"So, how are you today, Pitch?" I asked him as I sat down in a patch of flowers. They froze instantly underneath me. I had my little corner that Bunny said I could freeze all I wanted. I took advantage of that.

The Boogeyman didn't reply to me, not that I expected him to. He merely stood there, staring into space, as if he were internally battling with himself.

I started thinking back on some of the stories that my mother had told to me and Emma when we were children, and I stilled as I had a thought. Looking closely at Pitch, I saw the furrowed brows, the concentrated look on his face, his gaze unfocused. I went to stand in front of him, just studying his features, and he didn't even seem to notice I was there. But his eyes. His eyes were the most expressive I have ever seen. When we have fought months ago, his eyes were hard, cruel, and unfeeling, just as the darkness was. But now. . . .I saw desperation. I saw determination. I saw the fight in his eyes. I was tempted to call back Sandy, or to even call Bunny from the tunnels. I'm sure I could yell loud enough for it to echo by him. I didn't.

It was stupid of me, but I wanted a reaction. Daring a little, I took my staff and stuck it in between the bars of the cage. I poked his shoulder, and the only thing Pitch did was frown for a moment before the look of complete concentration came back. Pulling my staff back, I tried one last thing to get a reaction.

"Pitch, fight it. I'm sure your daughter still believes in you. I know I do." Pitch jerked, his head swiveling to look at me. The smile was in his eyes seconds before he let out a wrenching scream, his body starting to shudder, his hands flying to his shoulders as if needing something to grab onto. I jumped back, my staff clattering to the floor. I quickly snatched it back up and held it up defensively. Pitch didn't seem to notice me, once more. I felt, more than saw, Bunny suddenly jump out of a hastily made tunnel, his boomerangs out and ready to attack. He paused when he saw that our captive was fighting with himself.

"What's he doin'?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. I did know. Pitch was fighting the demons inside of him. I warred with myself on whether to share what I knew, but Pitch's screaming suddenly stopped. There was an eerie silence that followed, and I looked to see the big bad Boogeyman collapsed against the cage of Dream Sand. His eyes were closed.

"Go call the rest of the Guardians," the Pooka ordered. I hesitated for a brief moment. "GO!"

I dipped through the tunnel that held the messenger doves that Bunny kept for emergencies. I let two fly, knowing that Sandy was on his way. Pitch had touched the dream sand, after all. When I came back, Pitch hadn't moved. Bunny had an Easter head positioned at each corner of the cage.

"They're on their way," I relayed.

"Good. Kid," Bunny looked at me, "why do I get the feeling that it'll never be quiet with you around?" I cracked a grin, appreciating his effort at humor.

"It'd be boring if it was!" came my automatic retort. A sudden tinkling of bells caught my attention and I turned to watch Sandy as he blew some Dream Sand onto Pitch to give him a dream. Bunny moved closer to watch what was forming. A small girl appeared.

"Wow. Didn't know Pitch was a Pedo," Bunny commented offhandedly. I shrugged.

"You know, I don't think that's it at all," I replied back as the golden sand materialized a man's form. It looked like Pitch, only he wore a General's uniform. The girl smiled and ran toward the man, who scooped her up and cuddled her close.

I know, right? Imagine Pitch Black, the dreaded Boogeyman, cuddling.

A heavily accented shout from one of the tunnels brought our attention to the two remaining Guardians. Baby Tooth zipped out of a tunnel and headed straight for me. Twittering while flitting about, we heard Tooth's voice call out next.

"Oh, North! I found them!" She flew in first, with North lumbering after her.

"Jack! Bunny! Sandy!" North greeted as he unsheathed his twin blades. "What did Pitch do now? Try to escape?"

"Nah, mate," Bunny replied. "He just started freaking out for no reason." He paused to look at me. "Jack, you were guarding him. What happened?" I swallowed and decided to share my theory.

"Ever since Pitch got here, he hasn't once tried to escape. He refuses to look at anyone," I started, mentally building up where I wanted this to go.

"So?" North asked.

"What if it's because he can't see any of us?" I continued.

"So, you think he doesn't believe in us?" Tooth asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think he believes in us most of all. That we can keep the children safe from him. . ." I paused, but kept going, "and keep him safe from himself."

A question mark formed above Sandy's head, and I launched into the story that my mother told me and Emma when I was human. Minutes later, I explained my reasoning. "I think he's fighting himself. . .or at least the Fearlings that possessed him." Tooth turned her horrified gaze upon Pitch.

"You mean, he's been protecting us. . .all of us, all along?" she asked, her wings fluttering nervously. Baby Tooth zipped around Tooth's head.  
"Wait, so how does that work when Pitch was tryin' to send the world into darkness an' all that?" Bunny asked, his eyes shifting over to Pitch as the dream progressed to him having a tea party with the girl.

"That could have been the Fearlings taking over," North added. "He never hurt any of the children, no matter how much he threatened them." I mentally thanked North for saying that.

"And when he. . .they were defeated, it gave Pitch the opportunity to take control!" Tooth added. Bunny looked to me.

"So, how do we help him win?" I frowned.

"I don't know," I admitted. My eyes fell on Pitch's dream, where he was now reading a story to the girl. "But I have an idea."

The four other Guardians looked at me expectantly.

"We need to find his daughter."

* * *

Thanks to Sumiku Agaishi, Darcorn, LiviahEternal, Halfas Rule, loveless10456, AyameKitsune, Lady1011, and Jessk13 for favoriting and following my story (and me! ^.^)

Echo (Guest): Why thank you! Here's the next chapter! ^.^

Darcorn: I know! Personally, I can't wait for my books to come so I can have a 1st account on all of it. I cannot wait for the fourth book to come out, too!

loveless10456: Why thank you! ^.^

Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, and spent time to log in to add it to your fave/alert list. It mean a lot to me. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know I told the people on Tumblr that I would wait until morning to post the third chapter, but, technically speaking, it is after midnight. So it can count as morning, haha.

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter. I own no place. I don't even own the series. So, if you try to sue, you get a face full of flurries! *shakes fist*

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Give me three days," North commented as he nodded in resolution. "Get Christmas over with, then we look." Tooth must have noticed my worried glance.

"Will Pitch last that long?" she asked. Sandy resolutely nodded his head. A picture of Pitch with z's floating above his head appeared.

"You're gonna keep darkness asleep?" Bunny asked. Sandy nodded.

"That could work," North agreed as he stroked his beard. "Anyway, I must be off. Christmas is almost here. I will send the summons," he then added. Before anyone could protest, he threw a snow globe and disappeared.

"Alright, plan of attack, woo!" Tooth cheered. She suddenly straightened. "Gotta go. Quintuplets just lost three teeth each in a wrestling match. Oooo, they're so cute!" she trilled before flying away into one of the tunnels. I turned to Bunny.

"Does this always happen?" I asked. The Pooka nodded.

You'll have to get used to it, kid. Us Guardians don't really hang out a lot," he replied. I wilted, looking off to the side. I felt Sandy touch my hand and I smiled at him.

"You're right. We can't stay forever," I agreed. I took a seat back in my corner, my staff balancing on my knee. "Must be very lonely," I mumbled. I then addressed Bunny. "Hey, did that tunnel get cleared?" I asked.

"Yea," he replied, almost distractedly, and he sat down where he was. Sandy kept standing by the cage, watching Pitch's dream closely. The Dream Cage seemed to melt away and reform into a bed, a thin stream of Dream Sand holding Pitch as his accommodations changed. The Dream Sand then proceeded to secure him to the bed, settling on top of him like a blanket.

After that, we just sat in place and watched Pitch as he slept. Sandy had to leave from time to time to take care of his duties, but he left several Dream Spheres in case Pitch descended into a nightmare. They weren't needed, but it was nice to have.

The three days passed quickly.

Pitch had two nightmares in that entire time. It often looked like it was from the time where he was separated from his daughter. Sandy just happened to be there both times, and merely woke Pitch up long enough for the bad dream to dissipate before putting the lord of nightmares back to sleep.

Pitch's dreams. . .they all feature that girl. His daughter. I knew our plan was a good one, but how do we find her? Even if she's dead and gone, will we be able to find her grave? Will we find records of her life?

I start to doubt, even as North reappeared to escort the conscious Pitch to the Workshop.

Surprisingly enough, the forced sleep seemed to help Pitch. While in his meditative state, his body seemed to be on autopilot, mechanically going through the motions. However, his eyes showed his internal battle. He was still battling them. The Fearlings.

At this moment, that's all we can ask him to do.

The summons had gone out Christmas Day, so we had approximately sixteen hours until anyone arrived. Yet again, North tried to get me to put on the shoes they had presented to me when I was first kidnapped to be a Guardian.

"No, North. I like my feat bare, thank you very much," I declined. It wasn't the only reason why I didn't want them. They bore a strange resemblance to the shoes Snow Miser made me wear back in 1887. The entire outfit was horrendous. Didn't matter that it was in my color. But it sparkled from the shiny thread and the gems sewn into it. It was a horror I'd rather not repeat.

But within those sixteen hours, the Yetis rushed around, trying to clean everything up, the elves forever being underfoot and in the way.

"You know," I asked North, "shouldn't we help them, or something?"

"Nah, they like cleaning," he replied. A yeti-I haven't given that one a name yet-grumbled as he walked by, shooting North a dirty look. The big man shrugged it off. "Let us go. Sandy must be sleepy, yes?" As a group, the four of us headed for the room we put the slumbering Pitch in. Sandy's been guarding him since.

Four hours until the first of the immortals started to arrive, it was my turn to guard again. I sat on the windowsill, a bag of Dream Spheres by my feet. The nightmares were becoming more frequent. He's had three within the past ten hours. Maybe more during the times when the others have watched over him. But I've spent the most time watching him. Not creepily, not at all. But-and I hate to admit it because of the troubles we've given each other-I can understand what he went through, and from that, I feel somewhat bonded to him. Both of us just wanted to be believed in, and the Fearlings decided how to achieve that. I felt like I owed it to him, for taking away that belief. To keep him safe, when he believes in me to do so, is the least I could do for him.

But his first nightmare, I have to admit, was a fascinating experience.

I sat, almost entranced, watching as DreamPitch rode a stallion with his daughter riding side saddle in front of him. All of a sudden, the golden horse they rode turned black and bucked him off, leaving the girl on the rampaging equestrian. I jumped to my feet, ready to throw a Dream Sphere to calm down the nightmare.

It wasn't needed.

Before my very eyes, DreamPitch reached out and touched the black horse, as if calming it, turning it back to gold. He snatched the girl off and held her close. I smiled, taking this as a good sign.

It looked like the real Pitch was winning.

* * *

Wow! Guys, it's barely over 24 hours since I posted the first chapter of this and already over 470 views! Wow! I'm shocked! But, anyway, I'm hoping to post every day until this is done. Because it needs to get done, haha. XD

And leave me a review! I like feedback, whether it be good, or bad. I do prefer constructive criticism, but keep in mind that I do not have the books yet, so I cannot keep it in canon entirely right now. The first few books should be coming this week. :3

Any way. . .a HUUUUUUGE thanks goes out to Fey Beauty, AyameKitsune, Suzume27, Spirit Musician, Hiya120, LightMyBulb, dav15, Metarose, Androgynous-Heron, Valeera, babygirl2580, KuroIchi30866, ZoRo and LuNa Believer, and isthisparadise for the faves, alerts, and just reading! I love you guys! *hugs*

AyameKitsune: I love that you find this awesome! *hug* Now you'll find out! ^.^

Suzume27: Why thank you. :) Yea, I'm a sucker for tragic heroes, haha. And I wonder too, sometimes. I've already had to add several things in because my fingers don't want to type what my brain wants them to. ^.^

Echo (Guest): Thank you! I hope you check back soon! Gotta love bookmarks!

Silver Eternity: Dooooo eeeeet! I doubt you will regret it. ^.^ And oh, but it is totally worth it. Watch it. Read it. No whining! haha

valkyrie-23: Well, here's the update, enjoy!

Sumiku Agaishi: Nooooo! I would never run away from you! *hugs closely to bosom* And thank you for loving my story. ^.^ But your review made me giggle, and I appreciate that. :D And I know! I really wish I could draw, just so I could draw some of these dreams that I imagine him having. I think it'd be sooooo cute!

isthisparadise: You'll just have to wait and see! :)

ZoRo and LuNa Believer: Well, thank you for choosing my story to be the first of the fandom that you read. It is an honor. *takes a bow* Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, guys! I love the response you all have for this! ^.^ I wanna give you all ginormous hugs! *huuuuuuuuug*

Well, off to the next chapter! (and if you're nice within the next 8 hours, there might be another update when I get home from work. :3)

* * *

Chapter 4

Four yetis came to take over watching Pitch, Sandy escorting them to refill the Dream Spheres.

Pitch had four more nightmares, and all of them reverted back to dreams by his own will.

Sandy and I headed to the main receiving area where we waited only a few seconds before someone appeared.

Mother Nature was the first to arrive. Dark hair and pale skin contrasted sharply against the vibrant green vines that lowered her to the ground. The greenery seemed to sink into her black dress, creating vine motifs that writhed like snakes. She gave a curtsy as North, Bunny, and Sandy bowed; Tooth curtsied back. I was a beat behind the others, but I did offer up my own bow as well, quickly, before Mother Nature could look up. North moved forward and kissed her hand.

"It is good to see you again, Mother," he greeted. She inclined her head, acting almost as if she were a visiting Royal.

"Why is it that every time I see you, we are facing a global crisis, Nicholas?" she questioned. Before he could answer, her eyes fell upon me and I shivered. Her gaze was powerful, and definitely scary. I swear I've seen those eyes before. "And this must be the ever famous Jack Frost," she seemed to purr. I didn't even have time to shiver from the predatory lilt in her voice. "300 years, Jack, and we have yet to meet." She stepped forward and, upon North's urging, I copied him and kissed her hand. She looked pleased, then her eyes fell upon my bare feet. She frowned. "Jack," she said. I clearly heard the warning in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Clean your feet more often. It's unbecoming of a Snow Spirit to have feet as filthy as slush."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, frost dancing along my cheeks at the mini scolding. She swept past me to greet Tooth, as well as Baby Tooth, before moving onto Bunny and Sandy. Once all greetings were finished, Mother turned to face North.

"Am I to assume that my rooms have been prepared to my satisfaction?" she asked. He paled slightly. I saw him fumble for an excuse.

"Uh, due to a. . .minor issue, that wing was damaged and have not yet been, uh, fixed," he stuttered. She pursed her lips, staring at him, obviously not believing him for one moment. She ended up tilting her eyes upwards, as if she was repressing the need to roll them.

"Fine," she replied after a moment of silence. "Maybe next time you have a meeting, you should hold it at E's Warren instead of the Workshop. He at least would have the room for everyone." I saw Bunny shoot a smug grin at North, with the big man shooting the Pooka with a glare, before my attention was drawn to the balls of green light gently floating down from the sky. Or were they flying? They had wings.

The light coalesced together, glowed brightly and then dimmed to reveal a woman in her mid twenties with long blonde hair in a vibrant green dress. Two antennae stuck out from her hairline, and it didn't look like she had ears. Large translucent butterfly wings sprung form her back.

"Hello, Titania, Queen of Faeries and True Wishes," Mother commented as the newcomer touched ground. "Will Oberon be late?"

"As usual," the Faerie Queen replied. Titania dipped a curtsy at us five and then hurried to Mother Nature. They walked out arm in arm, almost trampling the elves that refused to get out from underfoot.

"Why are we all afraid of her again?" I asked.

"She hasn't felt like wiping out the entire human race in a very long time. We're trying to keep it that way," Bunny replied.

"Okay, got it, thought so," I continued absentmindedly. "So, she's that powerful?" I know. Stupid question.

"She can kill entire civilizations with a touch," Tooth said.

"She did," North grumbled. Our conversation stopped, however, when the next immortal arrived.

"Jackal! How are ya, mate?" Bunny greeted as he walked forward to greet the creature emerging from the Shadows. He looked every part of his name. Just like Bunny was a giant rabbit, Jackal was a giant. . .jackal.

"Still fighting off the sugar rush from last Halloween," he replied, laughing. Jackal then approached me. "Jack Frost, I presume?" I nodded. "I'm Jack L. Anturn. Or Jackal for short. Or Jackie. Or just plain Jack. But that would get confusing real quick, won't it?" He laughed, and it was not dissimilar to a hyena cackling. "Master of Tricks, Treats, and the Illusion of Change." He gave a bow, and I gave a short one back. He cackled again. "No need to be so formal, boy! Did Mother already come through here?" he jested.

"She was the first to arrive," Bunny replied. Jackal flinched.

"Ouch. Hope she wasn't too harsh with you, boy," the trickster of Halloween replied. I nodded my head in thanks. "Alright, Rabbit. I'm off to snatch a room before Mother grabs them all for herself. I remember the last time I had her over, she moved entire walls to make her room bigger," he stated before loping off down a hallway that the two other immortals had disappeared down. I wondered how all of them knew where to go, but then I looked down to find the elves playing with signs that were leading the way. I wanted to face palm. I was going to. Truly. But then Snow Miser appeared.

And I quaked in my boots.

* * *

Well, here's the fourth chapter! ^.^

I want to give a GIANT thanks to CHiKa-RoXy, KayNightshade, hisokauzumaki, KeidaHattori,runningwithfoxes,Moomehtrednu, Nova Bucker, MazokuTenshi, sycamoreleaf, and blacklightningwolf for favoriting and alerting! Big hug for you guys! *hug*

CHiKa-RoXy: Thank you. :) and here's more! ^.^ And don't worry. The problems with Pitch are going to get VERY interesting VERY quickly. :3 (And by the way, your story "The Nightmare" is now tabbed in my browser so I can read it when I get home from work. . .as well as the other three RotG fics that you have. :)

FeyBeauty: Well, let's just say that that's coming, haha. XD *cough*MAYBE*cough* XD

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Why thank you! ^.^ Here's another one!

sycamoreleaf: Why thank you! I love making people speechless. ^.^

loveless10456: Thank you! I am too. :)

LiviahEternal: Thank you! And don't worry, the real plot thingamabob is coming soon. :)

AyameKitsune: Woo! And you'll find out. ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so I have a little time before class right now, so I'm posting the next chapter. The thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story between last chapter and now will be in the chapter I post when I get back from class.

You read that right: you get two chapters in one day! Woo!

I noticed that this story now has over 1000 views! AMAZING! I love you all! *hugs*

So, to reward you, there is two chapters today. :3

Enjoy!

. . .and I hope you enjoy Snow Miser in this. I know I loved writing him.

* * *

Chapter 5

Snow Miser appeared in a flurry of snow and I froze. Not literally, of course, but I definitely tried to hide before he could see me. No dice. He strongarmed me from behind Bunny and slapped me on the back. Hard. It made me choke. And I don't need to _breathe_! The other Guardians looked on curiously at our interaction. If the frosty blush made by the scolding given by Mother Nature earlier wasn't terrible, the one I produced for merely seeing this man put the first one to shame.

"Jack!" Snow boomed gayly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Uncle," I replied, feeling the embarrassment warm my cheeks. It's true! I swear I would glow red if I wasn't made of frost and icicles and snow and. . .and stuff. "How have you been?"

"Lonely! You visited the South Pole a few months ago and you never visited me! I felt slighted!" Snow replied.

"Sorry, Uncle, but I had to work out some problems I didn't want to share," I replied without meeting his eyes. I could tell he was already pouting.

"And here you've been, in the Northern Hemisphere, and yet again, you don't visit. I have seen you in decades, boy!" He continued to try to make me guilty. It was kind of working. "Oh, and Jack!" I flinched as his tone turned jovial. "You forgot the clothes I gave you the last time you came home." I looked at him with dread as he held up a frosty blue cloth bag. I've seen that bag before. It contained a menace. Pure, unadulterated evil. Even worse than Pitch's Nightmares (because I've never had to experience Fearlings in their raw terror), I started to shuffle backwards away from the bag. I ended up running into North's massive bulk.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked, and I panicked when I realized he had directed his question toward Snow. How could he mistake it as anything else?! The colors were the same! I'm pretty sure that bag was a cleverly tied up cloak that Uncle Snow had attempted to make me wear a few years after that. . .horrifying. . .experience!

Snow Miser nodded, and too my dread, he brought up the Christmas Family Photo of 1887.

"That Christmas Card in '87. . .1887, mind you. 1987 I sent out cards with Heat and his entire family on it. . .but the 1887 card, however, featured me, Jack, and Yukiko-"

"I still can't believe he named his child Snow-Child," Bunny interrupted with a whisper. Sandy flew up to head level with Bunny and slapped the back of the Pooka's head. He sent Sandy an irritated look. Snow Miser ignored them.

"Boy, it has been too long since you last visited!" my uncle complained.

North sudden let out a guffawing laugh. "Yetis! Bring the Christmas Card Scrapbook! Circa 1880's!" he declared, and I attempted to slink away. North's hand landed heavily on my shoulder, preventing my escape. Tooth just giggled at me.

She did come over to converse quietly, though, just as Uncle Snow and North started to debate over how much snow was appropriate for the Northern and Southern hemispheres around their respective winters.

"So, how do you know Snow?" she asked, settling down beside me. I sat on the floor, resigned to my fate, my elbows on my knees, my face nearly hidden in my hands as the hood to my sweatshirt was pulled up almost completely.

"He's my adoptive Uncle," I replied. "I had woken up with control of the cold for only a few decades before I ran into him, and he decided to take me under his wing. . .so to speak," I added as I glanced at her fluttering wings. She grinned at my kind-of-but-not-really-a-pun thingamabob. Pun. Sure.

"And, you can create snow, and he can create snow. . .how does that work?" she then asked.

"There really is no difference between what I do and what he does. . .it's just a matter of location. He sticks to the poles, so he makes sure that everything in the extreme North Pole and extreme South Pole stays cold. I get everywhere else. Remember that bit of snow that Texas got in the United States a few years back?" Tooth nodded. "I saw an opportunity and decided to take it." I laughed, and she joined me. I then cringed as I saw the scrapbook for the 1880's appear so it could be handed over to North.

He thumbed through a few pages, and then came to a certain one. I shut my eyes tightly, and felt Tooth grab onto my shoulder. I knew she was flying by then, but with no visuals whatsoever, she was either giving me support, or-

"Oh my," I heard her say. "Oh, Jack, it looks. . .comfortable?" She failed at keeping her laughs hidden. I merely sulked.

"Aw, I gotta get a copy of this!" Bunny then cut in. "This is just priceless!" Sandy tinkled his little bells and I opened my eyes to see the sand above his head forming shoes. He was pointing to the picture of me in an outfit I wished I could forget.

"You're right, Sandy! Those are the shoes we had for when Jack became a Guardian. . ." Bunny trailed off. North. . .WHERE did you get those shoes from again?" North, of course, just had to wave him off.

"Uh, that is not important," he diverted. Uncle Snow merely rolled his eyes.

"North, I vividly remember those shoes going missing after you visited in the early 1900's. I thought you had stopped those pickpocket ways?" he asked. My eyes shifted to North, who actually managed to look sheepish.

"Polar Bear can't change his color," he replied. The sudden arrival of Heat Miser and his nieces Mary Dew, April Showers, and Summer Rain distracted everyone long enough for me to snatch up the bag (to burn later, I told myself) and the scrapbook. I shoved the book into Phil's arms-he was the closest-just in time to turn and come face to face with Summer. She had a smirk on her face as I backpedaled from her as fast as I could.

"Hello, Jack," she cooed right before I tumbled into Tooth. Bunny caught us both and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm gonna go show Uncle Snow to his room," I managed to stammer out, the bag of clothes still in hand. I studiously ignored Summer, who has been the bane of my existence ever since I became Jack Frost, and left the room as quickly as I could, only coming back to quickly snag Uncle Snow from his heated argument with Uncle Heat. And the only reason I call the Heat Miser my uncle is that Heat and Snow are brothers. . .which, actually, makes Summer's fascination with me all the more creepy. We're cousins. Not cool. . .

* * *

I don't own Heat Miser, Snow Miser, or Jack Frost or any of the Guardians. I do own Mary Dew, April Showers, and Summer Rain. Tumblr gave me the idea that Snow Miser was Jack's Uncle. You know. Before that post went around that explained Jack's entire family. . .anyway, the Tumblr post can actually be seen here if you squint. Does anyone remember the "It was a phase" post for Jack for his claymation state? I did. :3

Alright, now sit tight for about an hourish and a half. Next chapter will come around then. :)

Leave me a review! Even if it's just to tell me your tumblr url. Cause I'll follow you if you gimme it!

And just as a heads up, I have two:

ikuni-hattori is my regular blog

askfearlingcontrolled is my Pitch Black rp blog

I'm new to online RPing, so it'll be slow going for most of that part, but I am accepting all anons, etc etc. Funny enough, through a few simultaneous roleplays, I now ship Tooth and Pitch. Like, hardcore, lol. XD Yay Cavity!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Back again. :) Here's the second chapter that I said I would post today. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

When I showed back up at the receiving area, North was frowning at me for my absence. I didn't care. I managed some reflecting on the way back from escorting Uncle Snow-and preventing another Fire/Ice war as Uncle Heat had followed us.

Why was I acting so out of character? Something happened when I met Mother Nature, and I don't know what. I'm more. . .affected by what others are saying or doing to me. Normally I just glare at Summer, not give her leeway. It's as if I was completely thrown off, or something. I shook my head as I took my place with the other Guardians.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked Tooth as North finished sending instructions to a yeti to get rid of the elves underfoot.

"Coup's here." At my questioning glance, she explained. "Cupid? Baby cherub with arrows that can make people fall in love?" Bunny groaned from off the side. "Yea, that one."

"What's so bad about Coup?" I asked. I thought it was an innocent enough question.

"The year was 1643. . .you weren't even born yet. But Coup thought it funny to try his tricks on Sandy and North. Coup hadn't gotten the memo that Sandy was a guy," Bunny explained. I attempted to conjure up the image and immediately blanched. "Yea. Now you know how horrifying it was for North and Sandy to see him again. Coup doesn't care. Believes in equal love. Doesn't care if a guy prefers girls. If he thinks they're cute, he'll force love on someone."

"But, that's just _mean_," I replied in shock.

"That's Coup," Tooth responded. A green four leaf clover suddenly floated down from the skylight and Bunny started grumbling under his breath.

"I was hoping he wouldn't show up." I raised an eyebrow. Sandy showed me with his sand images. A shamrock appeared, followed by what looked like a mug of beer and a really short person.

Oh. _Oh_!

"He's a leprechaun!" I blurted out. Tooth's hands came up to cover my mouth.

"He's sensitive about his size!" I looked at Bunny, who face became very irritated very quickly. The spirit of St. Patrick's Day materialized in a green light.

"Mah job title is _technically_ Sir Lucky, of the L.E.P. Recon Special Forces." He rolled his eyes. "Mah supervisor likes ta read human literature and thought this was hilarious." Lucky rolled his eyes and then greeted Bunny. Oh dear lune, he even had the Irish accent!

"Heya, Kangaroo." I tried to hide a snigger. Tooth elbowed me, and I put on a straight face for when Lucky faced me. Unfortunately, the first thing he looked at were my feet and his brows furrowed. Oh no. Not him too. He suddenly dug into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of gold coins. He thrust his hand out at me. "Take it, Laddy. Ye gotta get yerself a new pair o' shoes." I blushed again, and shot a glare at North, who had a smug expression on his face. I refused the gold with a polite shake of my head.

"I, uh, already have shoes." I internally winced as I noticed North motion a yeti over. The large creature carried the pillow that had the shoes from earlier on it. "They're merely off getting cleaned." I shook my head at the yeti, and it slumped dejectedly at my refusal once again.

"Ah, alrighty then." Lucky cleared his throat and put the gold back in his pocket. He turned to look at Bunny again. "This better be good, Lad. I was in the middle of a clan gatherin'." Lucky strode off down the hallway that the others had disappeared down to leave room for the other arrivals. Sandy took care of a man who looked similar to Titania, only had black hair with blue antennae sticking out. His clothes were a dark blue three piece suit, and enormous white moth wings spread from his back. He could only be the Oberon that Mother was talking about earlier. He left the room after greeting Tooth-apparently they were distantly related when both had been mortal- and left the five of us in silence.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked, breaking the unease that seemed to be building up.

"There is one more coming," North commented. I suddenly heard a clock ticking, and I looked around to see where it was coming from.

All of a sudden, from behind a snow covered pillar, came an old man who stood straight-maybe with the help of his walking stick, maybe not- and had long white hair that mixed with his beard so well I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. He had a gray cloth covering his eyes, and wore what looked like an off white robe. His walking staff had a timepiece on the top, and I instantly knew, even without Tooth whispering his name to me, that I was meeting Father Time for the first time.

However, apparently, the old man isn't as blind as he pretends to be, for he is drawn to my shoeless feet first thing and makes an offhanded comment aimed at me.

"Well, Christmas was a few days ago. You'd think Santa would bring you something for your feet."

"I tried!" North countered, obviously trying to impress Father Time like he had tried with Mother Nature earlier. "He refuses to put them on!"

"Fine!" I suddenly yelled out, catching everyone's attention. Even the elves who snuck back in paused in their antics and looked at me. I was clearly at my limit. "I'll wear the shoes!" The yeti bearing the foot apparel was very smug as he handed over the jingly blue shoes. My Uncle would probably want a picture of me in these. I would want to find an Immortal with the affinity for fire to burn the picture for me. I snatched the shoes and sat so I could pull them on.

Surprisingly enough, the shoes didn't make my feet be warmer. They simply _were_. It seemed as if Uncle had enchanted them to always make the wearer have ice cold feet. I wiggled my toes.

If I could get Uncle Snow to enchant a different pair of shoes, I would actually consider wearing something on my feet all the time.

I wonder if he does socks. . .

My thoughts were drawn by North laughing gayly.

"See? I told you they fit." I saw Father Time shake his head slightly. He then moved toward the hallway everyone else went to and called over his shoulder.

"Gather everyone in one hour's time. I feel that this crisis may be solved quicker than any of us think."

"Well, let us get prepared then," North commented after it was just the five of us left.

"I'm gonna check on Pitch," I said immediately. Almost right after, Sandy signed above his head that he was coming with me.

"I'll join you too," Tooth added. Bunny mumbled excuses about having to find Jackal and inform the others of the meeting time, and North was already leaving with a yeti-I think I had named him George. They were headed for North's personal workshop. Not to say the entire workshop wasn't his. But this room was where he had his ice sculpture toys. The yeti detoured to the right, continuing on, while North disappeared into the room.

Bunny left, leaving to the guest quarters, and Sandy, Tooth, and I headed for Pitch's room.

He was awake when we got there.

* * *

Thanks so much for everyone who is reading this right now! Big hugs for you! *HUG*

Please leave a review. I would like to know what you guys think of it. :) Hmmm. . .and even. . .I've been RPing a bit with a Tooth RPer. Would anyone be interested in a PitchxTooth story? Lemme know!

Oh, and if you didn't catch it, my main tumblr blog username, as well as my tumblr RP blog username (I RP Pitch) were in the last chapter. Fine me! ^.^

And many thanks to darkblues, babymcflurry, Comp Lady, animefan1991, Jossi-kun, ElementalFallenStar, fourty-eight, TheLonelyGod, elfenwindakachrno, Peanut Butter Rules, DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld, Phantom Rose-3399, Darcy Darkheart, Wraith Queen 500, mog the 13 moogle, Jokermask18, and Thiphus for faving and alerting. Big hugs for you! *hug!*

Fey Beauty: Yea, poor Jack! But, it just gets worse from there! And look! Double chapters! And about your last comment? Maybe. :3

fourty-eight: Why thank you! And you'll see, Jack and Snow have a special bond, haha! I hope Pitch wins too. :3 Thank you!

runningwithfoxes: Thank you! It makes me happy to hear that.

Sumiku Agaishi: Well, if you missed a day, go ahead back to the beginning and reread everything. I'm sure it'll be a good refresher, and then you won't miss anything! ^.^

I love your reviews. :) They're so fun to read.

Jokermask18: Thank you! And you'll find out later.

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Yea, she reminds me of someone too. :3 I just don't know yet, haha. And thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for such a late posting. I've been dealing with a lot of my Tumblr stuff today, along with sooooo many papers, it's ridiculous. I have exams in a few weeks and every teacher wants something due tomorrow. X( But, here is the next chapter. For those of you who wanted links, etc, they are now on my profile.

And oooo! I got a piece of fanart! ^.^ Someone decided to draw a picture of Jack L. Anturn! It's really good, too! That'll be posted as well, so all of you can see what a great job Bandling45 did! ^.^

Oh, and if anyone else wants to make me fanart, _go right ahead!_ I love fanart!

Oh, and I just want to congratulate you guys. Within the six days since I've posted the first chapter of this story, _there have been over 2000 views and over 800 hits!_ Seriously, I think I'm in love with you guys!

Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

When we got to the room, Pitch was standing at the window, looking out, his hands clasped behind his back. The four yetis who were supposed to be guarding him were asleep in a pile, along with a few elves. Their dreams weren't afflicted by nightmares and, judging by the empty back of Dream Spheres, the elves had started wreaking havoc. The Boogeyman turned as we came in. His expression was softer than it usually was, and I was slightly taken aback. Shooting a quick glance at my companions, I noticed I wasn't the only one.

"How are you feeling?" Tooth asked hesitantly, fluttering over to him to give him a once over.

"Somewhat cold, I have to admit." He paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "How long has it. . ." He trailed off.

"You've slept for about four days," I commented. He hesitated, then nodded.

"That explains the confusion and the change of location. . .the Workshop? Is Christmas over already?" he trailed off again and resumed looking out over the snow covered land stretched before him. "Why such lax security?"

"Do you remember any of the nightmares that you've had?" Tooth asked.

"I didn't have any nightmares," he replied. Pitch seemed to truly believe that.

"The girl that you took horseback riding," I started. Pitch's head swiveled toward us. "After the horse threw you, did she get down alright?" Pitch opened his mouth and almost gaped.

"I managed to calm the horse down. . .how did you know that?" he asked slowly.

"Sandy?" I turned to the one who dealt best in pictures. The Sandman pulled out a Dream Sphere, only instead of putting Pitch to sleep, the sphere started to replay Pitch's dream. As the horse turned black, show splayed over Pitch's face. When he watched his dream self force the nightmare back into a dream, he looked to Sandy in confusion.

"You beat the Fearlings when they tried to interfere in your dreams," Tooth explained. Her face softened. "You must have loved her very much, if you're so protective of her, even in dreams."

Pitch paused.

"I do. But I can't even remember her. I don't even know her name." There was anguish in his voice.

Tooth opened her mouth, no doubt to comfort him, when North burst into the room. He paused momentarily, but then regained his stride.

"Pitch! You are up! Sleep well?" he asked jovially. Pitch eyed him warily.

"As well as expected," he replied. North then turned to us. It wasn't as if he disregarded Pitch, but he merely refocused his attentions. "We will start the meeting early. Titania and Oberon have prior commitments they need to go to." He turned back to Pitch. "You will need to sleep again." Pitch shook his head.

"I feel, at this stage, it would be more beneficial for me to meditate than to sleep," he bartered.

"You still need to be restrained, somehow," Tooth said, almost sadly. I quickly looked at her and, in my peripheral, noticed that Pitch shot her a small smile I was certain she didn't catch.

"I would actually request that Sandy creates the cage again." Silence followed his statement. He hurried on, as if trying to convince us. "If I tried to get out, he could easily restrain me. He's done it before," Pitch argued. We shared looks amongst ourselves, and then looked to North to decide. It was his Workshop that was on the line if Pitch broke out, after all.

Nicholas St. North nodded.

"We will move you to a room closer to the meeting room so Sandy doesn't have to rush to get to you, should anything happen," he then stated. Pitch nodded.

Sandy created handcuffs that kept Pitch's hands bound tightly behind his back, and the four of us escorted the Nightmare King to a room that had a few broken toys in it.

"This is the closest we will take you," North stated. Sandy reconstructed the cage of Dream Sand around Pitch, and the shadowed man chose to kneel to start his meditations. The handcuffs came off and joined the cage, and Pitch rested his hands on his legs, his eyes already closed. We turned to leave.

"Thank you," I heard him say. I turned back and saw Tooth fly to him. Their conversation was obviously meant for just them. i could see Tooth's lips moving and Pitch's smile in response. he muttered something back to her and she nodded. She flew back to us, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Tooth!" I exclaimed softly to her. She averted her eyes, a smile on her face, as we left the room. North seemed oblivious. I shared a knowing look with Sandy. It seemed he already knew. Must be able to hear through his Dream Sand, or something.

We entered the meeting room and prepped it. There wasn't much to do but sweep a few stray elves out. Soon after, one by one, the immortals filed in and took their seats.

* * *

So, that's it for this chapter. :3 Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you guys think. :3 And yes, if you squint, that is Cavity. As I've said before, I role play Pitch on Tumblr, and I currently have 7 role plays going with a Tooth role player. In over half of them they have just gotten to kissing, and one of them started out as a kiss, haha. XD

Anyway, thank you sooooooo much to Chara13, BookWorm230, jayswing96, IronArt, Hessian304, Ellethwen Celtica, Nyx-Princess Of The Night, LuNa Believer-Disney Fever, AJK200001, snakeyeslover2, onenightbutterfly, Thaliag.2, Batman Lamp-Writer, and Little Apples for favoriting and alerting this story!

Now, onto reviews!

CHiKa-Roxy: Was that you who followed me on tumblr? If not, then someone has your name!

I don't know if Pitch and Jack will get along. They might. You'll just have to wait and find out. :3

^.^ I'll be reading your other ROTG fics as well. I have them tabbed right now for when I can get time from my schoolwork to read it. :3

Bandling45: Dude! I love the fanart! ^.^ I actually posted a link to it on my profile, if you don't mind. I just love getting fanart. You did so well on it, too! *big hug*

LightMyBulb: He did. :3 I only remembered because I had a friend down there at the time who said they weren't used to having everything shut down when it snowed, since she grew up with me in Wisconsin. I believe she was one of the crazy people running around in shorts and a tanktop, haha.

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Don't worry, I originally was a Frostbite fan. . .before all of my RPs, of course. I technically still am a Frostbite fan. . .I'm just a Cavity fan now too, haha

And yay, inspiration! Glad I could help! I can't wait to see what you write. :)

Oooo, I see you like One Piece! I approve. :D

. (Guest): Thanks for reading!

Jokermask18: Thank you! ^.^

. (Guest): Well, the post of Jack's 'family' is up on my profile now. ^.^ And the link to my Pitch RP blog. If I can remember correctly, you can look at who I'm following, or even who I'm reblogging from, and you can grab some awesome RotG blogs from there. :) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, guys. Had a lot to do today. But here is the next chapter of Black Ink. Still have no clue if the title is going to fit, or not, but hey, when have I been known for making titles that match the content?

William Joyce owns most of the characters. Titania and Oberon belong to Shakespeare, Mary Dew, Summer Rain, and April Showers belong to me. Heat Miser, Snow Miser belong to those who made them in the movie "The Year without a Santa Clause". Jack L. Anturn belongs to me. Lucky's job is from Eon Coifer. Lucky, otherwise, belongs to me (despite in the movie Bunny wishing the next Guardian wasn't the leprechaun). Father Time is mine, despite the job title being everyone's. Coup's name is from Charmed (I still prefer Phoebe with Cole, but oh well) and his job title is obviously from mythology. Mother Nature, North, Jack Frost, Tooth, Pitch, Bunny, Sandy, Fearlings, Katherine, Nightlight, etc are owned by William Joyce. Thanks Bill for letting me play in your sandbox. I promise I won't use too many toys. :3

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

"The purpose of calling this meeting has to do with Pitch Black, known to the children as the Boogeyman," North started. "How much do you know of him?" he asked the gathered immortals. There was a general consensus of 'not much.' Mother Nature echoed Father Tim in his answer of 'nothing at all.' It made me wonder, then, how omnipotent Father and Mother truly were, if they were at all? I would assume that Father would know nearly everything, since he had to watch all times past, present, and future, so he was either lying, or Pitch was more unknown than I was.

That thought was sobering.

I tuned back in to realize that North was almost finished recapping the past few weeks. He was just touching on my revelation when he motioned for me to step forward.

"Jack, tell story your mother told you." That was most definitely a command. I cleared my throat to start.

"When I was a human child, my mother would tell tales to me and my sister as bedtime stories. She never knew how to read, so all of these stories she told us were from memory. She had said, once, that these stories had been told to her by her mother, who was told them by her mother. It seemed like it was a family tradition." I paused to gather my thoughts, knowing they were all getting impatient. I closed my eyes and started to recite.

"Once upon a golden age, there was a man marked with great militaristic achievement. This man led the cosmic army against the Fearlings, Nightmare Men and the Dream Pirates that wreaked havoc across the galaxy. The pirates were defeated, and the Fearlings and Nightmare men were driven to near extinction. They could never truly be extinguished, so long as fear survived in the universe. They were diminished into shadows and imprisoned in a jail created just for them, with Kozmotis Pitchiner as their jailer." I paused for a moment.

"The general had a daughter whom he loved so very much. But when he took on the duty to protect the Universe from the Fearling menace, he had to give up seeing his daughter ever again. The only reason he stood strong was a picture of his daughter secreted away in a locket he held around his neck. Every time it became too much, he would pull out the locket and gaze at his daughter's picture.

"But one night, it became too much." I paused again, and everyone was silent. It was nice, for a change, to be heard and listened to. "It had been years since Kozmotis had taken his post, and his daughter was growing up. She sent him letters so they could still communicate. She was going to start a family. He was going to be a grandfather.

"He heard, out of the darkness that the Fearlings created a, 'Daddy! Daddy, save me!'" I changed the pitch of my voice to create a little girl's, and I opened my eyes in time to see most of my audience shiver. "Unfortunately, it was just a trick created by the Fearlings. He was drawn into opening the cage that kept the Fearlings imprisoned.

"They consumed him and possessed his body fully, to turn him into Pitch Black. There was nothing he could do, but let it happen. In his new form he started rampaging through the galaxy, destroying any thing and one in his path." I gathered my thoughts for my closing words.

"My mother would finish off her story by explaining his decision to let them go.

"He had been trapped with those creatures for years. By setting them free to possess him, they were still entrapped. He wasn't.

"He now roams the world, causing nightmares in children, causing them to fear. But this fear is a good fear." I felt more than heard the Guardians at my side bristle uneasily at my words. "It keeps children wary and keeps them safe, knowing that there are dangers out in the world that can harm them if they are not careful." I looked up and everyone's gaze was on me.

"Knowing what I know now, I believe that Pitch is being controlled by the influence the Fearlings have over his mind. When we had defeated him months ago, I feel that their hold over him weakened enough that the real Kozmotis was able to take control. When he appeared to us, he didn't fight back. Or, at least he didn't fight us," I corrected myself. "He was fighting back. He was fighting the Fearlings. And by showing us that he could do this, we believe that he can be saved."

Silence met my ears, and I looked at the faces surrounding me. All of the adults were here, so just April Showers, Summer Rain, and Mary Dew were left in the room they shared with their Uncle. The Fairy rulers shared a glance, while the elementals both closed their eyes in concentration. Those who doubled as holiday representations began to lowly converse with each other, while Father Time seemed to stare out in front of him, as if he was thinking. Mother Nature was staring at me intently. I matched her gaze.

"How can we tell that his Fearlings have not infected you as well?" Her voice rang clear in the large room. "What if this is some ploy of his to get all of us vulnerable?" I was at a loss as to what to say, but my part had been played. It was Sandy's turn.

The Sandman stepped forward and produced the Dream Sphere that had recorded all of Pitch's dreams and nightmares. He expanded it so it was now bigger than the Globe of Belief, and clicked his fingers. Pitch's dreams, and nightmares, started to replay on the giant globe.

We were halfway through the replay when North and Bunny gasped from beside me.

"I remember this!" North whispered from beside me. I quickly shot him a look. We couldn't hear anything from the dreams, but North apparently saw this one in person. He started to narrate it for us.

"_Before they could strike, Katherine raised up her hand and held something out toward Pitch. Not a weapon-no, it was something she wanted him to see. _What is she holding? _I strained to look. The locket! With the picture of Pitch's daughter!"_

I looked up in time to see Mother Nature stiffen.

"_For a moment time seemed to stand still._

_ "Pitch stared at the locket, his face twisted and monstrous. His gaze did not waver from the picture. Then his face began to change, the anger and fury fading, replaced by a look that was mournful, anguished, and unbearably sad. I and the others held steady, hardly believing what we were seeing. The King of the Nightmares was no longer horrifying but horrified. He reached out with his damaged hand-the one he had used to try to change Nightlight into a Fearling, the hand that now looked human. He tugged the locket away from Katherine, and for an instant she felt his hand against hers. His touch was not of a creature of fear. It was the touch of a father who had lost his child. Pitch let out a long and haunted scream that came from the depths of whatever sort of a soul he still had._

_ "He looked at the picture for one more moment, then faded, vanishing completely away. The Fearling Army disappeared with him._

_ "And the battle was over."_ North finished, his voice crumbling.

I stared at him in shock.

* * *

Everything in italics during that last part was straight from Book 2 of William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood series: _E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core!_

Sorry for any spoilers, but I had to.

THE FEELS!

Leave me a review if you feel the same. :3

Also, go check out my profile. It has the link to my Pitch RP blog on Tumblr. Go follow meeee! ATM, Pitch has been turned into a 3 1/2 year old and will be for the next 13 hours. Yay magical anons *says sarcastically*

There is also a link to a fanart that bandling45 made of Jack L. Anturn. It looks great! I love fanart! ^.^

A big thanks to darkangel78921, Regal Panther, yocally, Princess of the Umbra Drachen, CaptainHooksGirl, Psycotus, iSniffMarkers, Boo's-Misfit, Product Of A Sick Society, Xapilitos, and EeveeLover141 for faving and alerting this story! *big hug* You guys are great!

Bandling45: Good! Feel bad for Pitch! Believe in Pitch! We will love him! (I'm sorry, haha, this fandom ruined me. XD I started out loving Jack Frost, like all his other Frosties, and then I started to delve into Pitch's character and I got slugged with all these feels. It was and wasn't nice all at the same time. XP ) And read the books, if you get a chance! They are amazing, can each be read in about an hour, and THE FEELS! OMG, THE FEELS! William paints Pitch as a victim more than the fans do!

. (Guest): You probably won't find out at all during this story. I will be making several side stories, cause I already have most of them written down. :3 I'll just be waiting until I finish this one before posting the others. ^.^ Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

Jokermask18: Ah, but here's the real kicker: they don't know who anyone was in their previous life. She obviously lived before Tooth, so she can't call up Mother Nature's memories. And if they don't know her past life, who's to say who she really is? :3

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Yup, haha. ^.^ Oh, dude, I love A:tLA! A:LoK was okay, but I haven't seen all the epis yet. But who would be the main characters if you did a story for AtLA? I personally ship Zutara, but I read a lot of stories, haha. XD I just like steam babies. :3 And thank you. :3 The convos between Tooth and Pitch will get aired, just not here. Keep watch for extra stories coming out! ^.^ (and by all means, start shipping Cavity. Lune only knows I do, haha)

CHiKa-RoXy: Woo! Found you! ^.^ So was I. . .well, I had ff first, and then my sister made me a Tumblr that I didn't use for a year, and then I got sucked in, haha. Thank you! And here's the newest update! THE FEELS!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is so short. I wanted to post something this morning, and I knew that me and my sister would be watching Rise of the Guardians today (I am totally going to convert her!). Anyway, here's chapter 9. Chapter 10 will hopefully be up later in the day when we get back. :3

* * *

Chapter 9

The rest of Pitch's dreams didn't need to get played. A few beats into the next dream, there was an uproar from the Immortals.

"What would you have of us?" Titania and Oberon seemed to scream as one.

"What do we need to do?" Lucky asked.

"How do we help?!" Both Heat and Snow Miser said at the same time. Jackal and Coup didn't say anything, but they were nodding their heads in agreement.

Mother Nature and Father Time were the immovable statues. Mother seemed to be holding something back, while Father still sat serenely in his chair. As I opened my mouth to tell them that we needed help finding Pitch's daughter, Mother stood up.

Her voice cut through the din that everyone was making like a sword through freshly fallen snow.

"I demand to see Pitch."

I looked to North for this one, since it was his workshop, and he had merely locked gazes with Mother Nature. He nodded once.

"This meeting is adjourned! We will send you messengers with what we need. Thank you for all coming, and for offering your help." The Immortals got up and stared to clamor their way toward the exit. Mother glided over to us, with Father not too far behind. Everyone else filed out around us, and Mother waited until the door closed before speaking once more.

"I wish to see him, to make sure that my time is not wasted," she demanded.

"Follow me," North stated, and he led the way. Us Guardians seemed to form a natural guard for Mother and Father, us circling around them, as if we were escorting them. North took point and headed for the room we had just put Pitch in.

In that short time span, there was no room for conversation. We entered the room and us Guardians filed off to the wall as Mother Nature approached the cage that Pitch was in. Father Time stood between us and them, a smile dancing on his lips as the hands on the clock piece atop his staff started to spin.

Pitch doesn't notice any of us enter. He's staring at the wall, most likely back in his trance as he's battling those possessing him. Mother Nature stood there, studying Pitch, her expression indecipherable. North started forward, almost to make her do _something_, when she raised her hand up to stop him. Her back was straight, her countenance unwavering, her expression blank.

Mother walked up to the bars of the Dream Cage and stilled, still studying the man in front of her. Pitch still refused to acknowledge her.

She seemed to analyze his, her gaze ripping him apart at the seams. A chill suddenly went down my spine when her expression changed. I can't even tell what it had changed into, but it had morphed into something ugly, as if she blamed the man in front of her for everything wrong that had gone on in her life. She opened her mouth, most likely to issue an order for us to follow, since North seemed to like to jump at her every beck and call.

It wasn't an order.

"Hello Father."

* * *

And, there we have it it. Yes, Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter. And yes, it is canon. :3

Anyway, I want a big shout out to xSurvivorGirlx, Pixie-Lated, and LoxieBoxie for faving and following the story while I slept. :3 Thanks guys!

Jokermask18: Thank you. ^.^

Leave a review, guys! Lemme know what you think! Like it, hate it, I gave you feels, what?

Gimme something here guys, haha. XD

Alright, have a great day, people. I might be back later today after the movie with my sister. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the second chapter for the night. I'm posting it right before I'm going to bed, so fill my inbox with lots of reviews, okay? ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Oh, just ignore us Guardians over here, gawking. This seemed too easy. We needed to find Pitch's daughter. She shows up. This was going too smoothly, was going way too fast. North had already planned for a few months of wandering, but it all seemed for naught, now.

Pitch's daughter was Mother Nature.

If I had the physical need to go to the bathroom, I would probably piss myself right now, if only for the fact that the scary lady is the scary man's daughter.

In hindsight, it actually kind of makes sense.

It had been almost instantaneous, though. When she said, _'hello Father,'_ Pitch had whirled on the spot. For a brief moment, we witnessed the Fearling controlled Nightmare King.

"I have no daughter," he spat out at her. Her gaze was unwavering, and after what seemed like a staring contest between the two, anguish seeped into his face.

"Do you remember me, Daddy?" Mother Nature asked. Pitch seemed to be struggling with the Fearlings now. He battled for control, and broke the eye contact he had with Mother. He seemed to be losing.

"You don't. . .look like my daughter. . .She. . ." A second voice seemed to overlap Pitch's. It was dark, as if the shadows suddenly had vocal chords. "She is just a child!" Mother's expression still didn't change.

I could see Pitch wavering. He was starting to doubt her. From the depths of her dress, Mother lifted a locket on a silver chain. I realized that she had been wearing it earlier, but I had just taken no notice of it. She kept the chain around her neck, but she lifted it up for Pitch to see.

It was the same locket from his dream. How she had gotten it, I don't know. I might be able to ask her later, if I could summon up the courage. The meekness exuded from North and the others when they were around Mother Nature startled me. Don't know why, but it was starting to affect me too.

Almost as much as just seeing the locket was affecting Pitch.

He had paused, debating, almost, and he reached a hand through the bars toward the locket Mother offered up. She opened it before his hand could touch it, and he almost snatched his hand back. He gently took the locket from her and just stared at the picture of her from when she was a child.

He started to cry.

Father Time then decided it was time to intervene.

"How will you plan to defeat the Fearlings?" he asked Pitch. The broken man stared up at the Lord of Time forlornly, almost thrown a bit from the sudden question. Coherency suddenly flooded his eyes and he focused them onto Father.

"I was stuck in a cage for so long. Do you know what it was like to be trapped inside your own mind, unable to prevent yourself from doing something you know was wrong? I want to lock them up tight, where they can never get out, just like how they had locked me up," he replied resolutely. Mother's hand suddenly enclosed over his and he looked at her, startled. Her eyes suddenly softened as she looked at her father.

"I've missed you," she told him. Shame suddenly flitted across his face. It seems she had spotted it as well. "As you said. It was the Fearlings controlling you. It wasn't _you_," she stated, emphasizing her last word. She suddenly looked troubled. "If you lock the darkness up, like it had locked you up, wouldn't they be able to break free, like you had?" she asked him. It made him think.

"I. . .I don't know what. . ."

"We could always send the shadows to the dark side of the moon," Bunny suddenly suggested from our corner. All heads swiveled toward him, and the Pooka seemed to shrink a little under all the gazes. He soldiered on. "The Tsar Lunar commands the moon and the light brought by the Moonbeam messengers. But where there is a light side, there is a dark. The dark side of the moon can hold the shadows that afflict you, and the Moonbeam messengers can be the jailers. You could be free."

"How?" Pitch asked sourly. His hand dropped from the locket, letting it dangle in his daughter's hand and he retreated back into the far corner of the cage, as if retreating from himself. "Manny refused to talk to me for centuries! I killed his parents! I destroyed his galaxy! Why would he help me now?!"

Bunny's gaze was steady and he waited until Pitch looked him in the eyes before continuing. "Because you never asked."

"I ALWAYS ASKED!" Pitch suddenly outbursted. Bunny shook his head.

"No, you didn't. The Fearlings did. YOU never asked. You never had the opportunity to."

Pitch froze with realization. Could it be true? Could he have a shot at it?

"The plan would never work," Father Time interrupted. Pitch made his way back over.

"Why not?" Bunny demanded. "It's a perfectly good plan-"

"Except that the Fearlings would grow in the shade of the moon and would soon be able to overthrow Manny. They would cover the entire moon in darkness, and then the Earth would follow soon after," Father Time replied. We were silent for a moment, before something North had said earlier came to the forefront of my mind. I turned to him.

"North, what did you say about Pitch having a human hand after trying to grab someone?" I asked. I looked at Pitch now. I had never noticed before, but he indeed had one hand in the gray shade that the rest of his skin was colored, and one hand that was a pink as any other human's. I startled with the revelation, and, apparently, so did North.

"He had tried to grab Nightlight-"

"And it hurt so bad for me to hold on," Pitch interrupted. "But the pain came more from the Fearlings lashing out than from the transformation." He paused. "But. . .how can we find him?" he asked. North seemed to smile smugly.

"We call Katherine."

* * *

So, that was chapter 10. What did you think? :3 Tell me in a review, please! ^.^

Thanks for all the views, guys! I love you!

Hey, quick question for you readers who can draw. Can one of you illustrate what Pitch describes in this chapter? It would basically look like Pitch in a cage with Fearlings writhing about with a window in the room. The window would look like an eye, and through the window we would be able to see something from the movie happening, thus symbolizing how Pitch was locked up in his own mind. Pitch could even say something, like, "Leave them alone!" or "Don't hurt them!"

Would anyone be interested?

Thanks so much to TheRangersArrow, Sam-and-Cari, and Myde the Turk for following and favoriting Black Ink! *hug*

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Well, I can tell you right off the bat, no. Tooth is not the mother. And I'm sorry I'm freaking you out, but I guess that's my job, lol. . .well, it would be my job it I got paid for it, lol.

Hannah (Guest): Well, you'll find out why she was staring like that. Trust me, there is backstory to go along with that. And thank you for reading! ^.^

Bandling45: I don't think I can write fluffy at this part of the story, haha. XD Glad you liked it!

Likestoread: Don't worry, he won't suffer for long. *grins* And I don't know. Would Jack be related? *smirks while raises eyebrow*

Fey Beauty: Are you alright?! That was a terrible crash! But no. Pitch is not Jack's grandfather. But we will learn something interesting soon. :3

Panhead13: Ugh, I hate Pitch's backstory! The FEELS, man, the FEELS! X( Although, if anything, it just makes him a better villain because of it (with a bigger fanbase because we all believe we can redeem him. :D

CHiKa-RoXy: I have too, and some of it's the saddest stuff I have ever seen! DX I had a feeling, for some reason. And, well, I have no clue why Snow Miser was named the way he was. Maybe he's just a grumpy old man, haha

Yea, I like the idea of them having a bond. They are similar characters, after all.

hals (Guest): Thank you! ^.^ And of course I would keep Mother as his daughter! ^.^ I'm glad you like the story! :D

Eggnoggered (Guest): Thank you! ^.^

Jokermask18: :3 I'm kind of seeing her as a woman who plays with her cards close to her. So, yes. She does know.

Castiel (Guest): Thank you! And thanks so much for reading! ^.^

JackFrost101 (Guest): Will do! And nope. Jack's mother IS NOT Pitch's daughter. No matter how much people want her to be, haha


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late posting. :p Finals are in a few days, and I've been studying my arse off. ^.^ Anyway, it's a little short, but I've been writing during classes, so I couldn't do much.

Enjoy! Another chapter will hopefully come later tonight, or tomorrow. I don't have any classes tomorrow. :D

* * *

Chapter 11

"Who is Katherine?" I asked. I understood that she was the one who had given Pitch his locket back-which made me curious about how Mother Nature got a hold of it-but I didn't know much else about her. North started to explain.

"Katherine was a girl who lived in Santoff Clauseen. Pitch attacked town when I arrived to help. She came with to look for way to defeat Pitch. She writes stories and shares them with other children. She even writes down stories I told her! Like cow jumping over Manny!"

"And the dish ran away with the spoon," I finished, understanding dawning on me. "She's Mother Goose!" I paused. "Wait, she's real?"

"Jack, how do you know Goosey?" Tooth asked.

"So I've been hanging around for storytime, so what?" I replied, a bit embarrassed. "The kids couldn't see me." Frost danced across my cheeks. Darn it!

"Katherine lives all around world," North then continued. "Right now, she and Kailash are in Himalayas." I noticed Bunny's nose twitch.

"Has Kailash laid her eggs, yet?" the Pooka asked. He seemed anxious. I personally felt that his question was from so far out of nowhere that he was starting a new conversation.

"Not yet, but they go to nest in mountains," North replied. Bunny's nose twitched again. What was going on here?

"Well, let's go!" Bunny seemed quite insistent.

The tinkling of Sandy's voice sounded and he conveyed images to us. Something about Pitch coming with.

"I can keep an eye on my father," Mother suddenly interjected. "Time and I are strong enough to keep the Fearlings in check." I was game to try it, and the other Guardians quickly agreed.

With a plan decided, everyone was starting to get anxious. I suddenly had a thought.

"How are we going to get there?" Everyone paused, but then a smirk appeared on North's face. No. Oh no.

"Snowglobe!" He suddenly yelled, and he pulled a glass sphere from his pocket. He muttered to it, "Goose Nest!" and he threw it into a corner. He pushed Sandy and Tooth through first. Mother Nature and Father Time took Pitch from the cage and escorted him through. Bunny got thrown through-the Pook had insisted on using his tunnels, but North had other plans. To avoid being manhandled, I scrambled in after him.

I appeared in what looked like a mountain range. It made sense if we were to go to the Himalayas. However, the area we had appeared in was a green pasture. I looked up to find a bubble of magic above head keeping the snowstorm away. Looking around, there was a house in the distance. There were even stables to house horses not too far off. Everyone was standing around until North came out of the vortex. He then proceeded to lead the way to the house.

We reached the building in no time at all. A woman walked out to greet us, but stopped short upon seeing Pitch. Panic flitted across her face. I think I managed to spot sorrow, too, before she ended up schooling her features into a mask of warmth.

"North!" she exclaimed happily as the big man lumbered up. She laughed as he picked her up and gave her a huge hug. When she was set back on her feet, she properly acknowledged everyone, even myself! Apparently she had been following my story and was writing nursery rhymes about me. I had to turn away so she wouldn't see my blush. When I looked back, Pitch had looked away from Katherine, as if in shame. Most likely from all the things he had done to year centuries ago. Katherine was all smiles and nods as Mother caught her up on the story.

She agreed to help. Almost too easily, actually.

"Of course I'll contact Nightlight for you! He's scheduled to visit tonight, actually," she admitted. "You are all welcomed to stay until he arrives, of course," she then commented.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tooth stated.

"Help yourselves to anything you would like," Katherine said in response. "Now, I must attend to Kailash." Before Bunny could ask, she turned to him and added, "Bunny, would you like to come with?" The Pooka nodded enthusiastically. I was going to waste time in the snowstorm outside the barrier when Katherine called me over. "Jack!" For a second there, the memory of my sister doing the same thing flashed through my mind, but I shook that thought out of my head and I turned to face Mother Goose. "Come along. Don't you want to hear some stories about North and Bunny when they were younger?" My curiosity was definitely peaked.

I followed her and Bunny into the stable, where Katherine proceeded to tend to her enormous goose. I settled on a bay of hay that for some reason wouldn't freeze, and listened intently to her as she told me stories of her battles with Pitch.

* * *

And there we have it! YES KATHERINE AND MOTHER NATURE ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE, AND YES, I'M GETTING TOOTH'S BOOK HOPEFULLY TODAY OR TOMORROW IN THE MAIL! Haha

Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think. ^.^

I would like to thank biabara, exaigon, meowsey, pinkrose1122, BlackxValentine, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Fey Beauty, The Bloodless, and TheLonelyGod for the faves and alerts!

Fey Beauty: Well, you'll just have to wait to see their connection, after all. And I don't know what your theory is, but maybe. :3

Biabara: Thank you! And I know, right? Snow Miser is the best. XD Oooo! Gimme your blog name! (even if you just send me an ask saying who you are on ff) I will totally check yours out (and follow you, cause I love following followers. :3 )

Oh, baby, I don't hurt you on purpose! Believe me: I had many feels while writing that.

Jokermask18: I'm getting Tooth's book soon, and I gotta love Tumblr Spoilers, haha

AND I WAS RIGHT! I had a hunch given by the clues in the first and second books, so woo! ^.^

The Bloodless: Thank you! ^.^ And don't worry. I'll finish this story, at least. :3

OMG Pitch's backstory is the saddest ever! And you're welcome! This was mostly so I could get the feels out, BUT THEN IT MADE THE FEELS WORSE! .

Bandling45: Thank you! ^.^ I did find it on DArt, and I am stalking it, haha. But take your time! I have finals too, so I know the stress of mid-to end-of December woes, haha. ^.^ I love you so much! You're literally the only one who's ever made me fanart. *GINORMOUSHUG* I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

TheRangersArrow: Thank you! And thank you so much for reading, too!


	12. Chapter 12

Just alerting you guys, there's a major FEELS factor in this chapter. . .and I think I created a new ship. Damnit! XP

But, I think you guys are awesome, and amazing, and just. . .just. . .*gushes*

I just want to thank you all. This story has 5862 views, 74 reviews, 63 followers, and 53 favorites. You guys are seriously awesome. If it weren't for you all and your such amazing positive reception to this story, it probably never would get finished. But at this rate, it actually looks like there is only one (or two) chapters after this one, and then Black Ink will be done with!

Alright. Enough feels for now. More will come in the chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Night came quickly, and with it the storm clouds stayed. Katherine started to fret. Without saying a word, I was outside and in the air before anyone could stop me. Not that they could, anyway. I let the wind carry me to the storm raging outside the barrier.

I readied myself, my staff held horizontally in front of me as I faced the storm. I took a breath to calm myself, and then concentrated. I quickly whirled around, the shepherd's hook to my staff faced outward. I pushed the storm clouds away so the entire valley was bathed in moonlight. Speaking a few words, I convinced the winds to keep the airspace above the valley clear of clouds. I let off a whoop and I dove back down to the valley where everyone was waiting.

Moonbeam Messengers shot past me and headed for the ground, and a man followed them. When he touched down, he approached Katherine with a familiarity that I was sure came from centuries of knowing each other. I landed. The man shimmered a pearly white, and when they separated from the hug Katherine had greeted him with, North clapped the man on the back, making him stagger. The man laughed, no sound coming forth.

"Jack! Meet Nightlight! He good friend!" North exclaimed. I went over and shook hands with the man. He seemed to be emitting an ethereal glow. Pitch was nowhere to be found. Tooth saw my wandering eyes.

"Mother took him inside. The Fearlings were starting to take over again," she explained.

"Oh," I said simply, and I looked toward the house worriedly.

"We need your help, Nightlight," Katherine started. I looked back to see the ethereal man raising an eyebrow. "We've found Pitch, and he needs out help." Nightlight recoiled in horror. "No!" she exclaimed quickly. "Not that kind of help! He's battling against the Fearlings that are possessing him , and he needs our help to win!" He gave her a look she could obviously interpret. "I don't know if it's a trap or not. But he can't touch you. Not without hurting the darkness within himself." She paused, reading his facial expressions. Or was she actually talking to him? I saw earlier that she could talk to the various insects that were inhabiting the stables. How many languages does she know?

Relief broke out on Katherine's face. "Oh, thank you, Nightlight!" The man nodded to her, and she led him into the house by the hand.

We filed in afterward to find everyone in Katherine's living room, Pitch thrashing in vines from Mother Nature's dress. Father Time was waving his staff and chanting something, and it seemed like it was a spell to slow down time, for Pitch 's movements were starting to become sluggish. His eyes were completely black.

"Sandy, knock him out!" I yelled, and I readied my staff in case I needed to subdue him. Sandy formed a Dream Sphere and threw it in the face of the Fearling controlled Pitch. The Nightmare King went limp in the vines' hold, and the golden images playing above his head turned into butterflies flying around. Mother's vines supported Pitch as he was brought forward.

Nightlight stepped forward and seemed to regard Pitch. He lifted a hand and cradled Pitch's cheek. The effect was almost instantaneous.

As soon as their skin had contact with each other, Pitch's turned from his gray ash color to a pigment more similar to mine.

Pitch also woke up.

Pitch's eyes flashed open and I noticed one eye was back to the golden color of Sandy's Dream Sand. The other was still completely black. His mouth snapped open and he let out a wail of anguish. The sound made a shiver creep down my spine. The skin that Nightlight was holding onto, however, was spreading the human color throughout Pitch's face and neck. The vines holding him prevented him from recoiling.

Nightlight's other hand grabbed onto Pitch's opposite shoulder, as if to steady himself.

The shadows in the room seemed to deepen, despite the bright lamps that were lit within. It seemed like the darkness wanted to hold onto its king. We prepared for a potential fight with the Nightmares, but it didn't matter. Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, otherwise known as Manny to the Guardians, sent his strongest Moonbeam Messengers to the valley. Their light gathered on the windowpanes and brightened the room until none of the shadows remained. Nightlight's glow became brighter, and the rate of the purging of the Fearlings from Pitch's body increased.

Pitch's screaming got louder.

Tooth covered her ears and turned away, but I noticed that she forced herself to look. I had just noticed that none of her Baby Teeth were with her, despite the usual four or five that had come with us when we had arrived earlier today.

Pitch thrashed, the time spell on his starting to wear off. One of Mother's vines snapped and she howled out in pain. Pitch reached his freed hand out to claw at Nightlight, his fully black eye slowly draining to gold. Nightlight pulled his hand from Pitch's face and grasped his outstretched hand, threading their fingers together.

Pitch was sent to his knees.

Tooth gasped. "Look!" she pointed out, and those not guarding Pitch watched as Pitch's jacket and pants turned into actual clothing instead of the imitations made out of his black sand that he was usually wearing. His shoes had just separated from his pants, and glimpses of his ankles could be seen through the oceans of black he wore. The skin on his ankles matched my own. Believe me: I even looked down to check.

Pitch suddenly went quiet.

"Is it done?" Bunny asked as he stepped forward, his boomerangs drawn. Katherine held up a hand to stop him.

"Just a little longer," she whispered, the pain etched on her face mirroring Pitch's.

Nightlight suddenly let go of Pitch and stepped back. Pitch went limp, but his eyes started blinking like mad. His one eye, the one that had been completely black, now only held a little bit left in his irises. He blinked once more and a shadow rose from his eye like a little wisp. It fled toward the window, where it merely bounced off. Nightlight snatched it out of the air and held tightly onto it.

He ate it.

Pitch collapsed completely, and Nightlight caught him, the Moonbeam messengers leaving the windows, their jobs completed. The room dimmed down back to normal lighting. Mother Nature's vines retreated, and they went back into her dress. She staggered, and me, being closest to her, grabbed her. She nodded her thanks, and then looked towards her father.

"Get him to a bed," she demanded. North nodded and took Pitch from Nightlight. He left the room. She turned to Katherine and smiled. "Thank you, for your help," she said to her fellow immortal. She then turned to Nightlight. "And thank you. Tell Lunar I send my regards." He nodded to her and then went to Katherine, who led him back outside. I assumed they were heading to the stables where Kailash sat in wait.

Mother Nature looked at me and jerked her head to the side. "Let's get going, Jack," she stated, and she led us, while I supported, of course, to an empty room. She collapsed onto the bed and grabbed at her midriff.

"You're hurt!" I blurted out as I took a step back. She grimaced at me.

"Pitch broke one of my vines. In a way, he did injure me." She winced as she resettled herself on the bed so she was lying down. She closed her eyes. "I need a good night's sleep, and I'll be just fine," she stated. I hesitated. "You can go now," she continued. But me, being the stubborn mule that I was. . .

"Nah, I think I'll keep you company. Katherine does have some comfy chairs, after all," I replied to her with a cheeky grin. She cracked an eye open to stare at me, and then closed it again, a grin lighting up her face.

"Do what you want," she replied with a chuckle. I pulled the chair from the desk over to the side of the bed and lounged in it, putting my feet up on the boxspring the mattress was laying on. I managed to tilt the chair backwards so it was leaning on only two legs, and I pulled my hoodie up all the way to cover my eyes. I felt the bed shift. "You're really going to stand guard all night?" Mother asked. I smiled from beneath my hoodie.

"Yup. You sleep well, tonight, Natty. You have a father to greet tomorrow," I replied.

". . ._Natty_?" she asked.

"Unless you prefer the mouthful that is your title. . .or unless you want to tell me your real name," I teased. She paused.

"Natty is fine," she replied. The bed shifted again, and I guess she settled back down, for when I peeked at her, she was under the covers, on her side curled toward me. The blanket went to her waist, so I could see that one of her hands curled around her stomach, as if it still gave her pain. I could see a bloodstain on her dress, and made a mental note to check it in the morning. Closing my eyes, I knew I really didn't need to sleep, but I meditated for most of the night, just listening to Mother Nature's even breathing.

I think I drifted off, once, but I couldn't remember. All I know is that when I woke that next morning, our fingers were linked together.

* * *

So, that's it for chapter 12. :3 What'd you guys think? ^.^ I know I certainly enjoyed writing it instead of participating in class like I should have been. :3 Anyway, leave me reviews, alert and fave this story. Let me loooooooove you! *insert grabby hands*

Oh, and what would I call a Mother Nature/Jack Frost ship? Frosty Nature? Hahaha And yes, I'm totally involving Katherine and Nightlight together. I don't know why I'm in a cutesy mood, I just am. XD

Thank you so much to RedtailHawk19, Rainbow Leo, forestclaw27, sporomogoose, and hufflepuff2401 for faving and alerting! You guys get virtual cookies! ^.^

Bandling45: I can't wait to see it! I'm giddy! ^.^

The Bloodless: You will love it! Ahhh! I know I did! And in the second book it talks about his daughter and the locket. In the third book, it talks more about his daughter and what happened to her. Mine is coming any day now! Ah, I'm getting anxious for it to come! And thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

CHiKa-RoXy: Amazon is actually an amazingly safe place to buy stuff. It's where I get my stuff. And I know, my parents are they same. I guess it's just their generation. Jack and Nightlight may or may not. I might make a side story about their interaction, but I don't know. :3 I'll have to think about it. (Unless you want to make one too, and then by all means, we can compete muahahaha! XD )

Jokermask18: Why, thank you! ^.^

exaigon: And here it is!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, shit, guys. When I started writing this chapter, I was anticipating this being the last one for the story. . .but when I got done writing with it, I realized that I was already at 5 pages (each chapter is normally 2 1/2-3 pages long) and there were a few loose ends I needed to tie up. XP So, expect another chapter after this. But I think that'll be it. We'll have to see what my muse is really thinking about.

And what? Second to the last chapter?! I know, sad face! :( But I have a few short stories to go along with this, so look out for companion pieces! ^.^ I'm also going to be working on a few Cavity one-shots, to be found in my Sexy Cavities story. Find it on my profile. :3

And I just found out that a Katherine that I RP with is a follower for this story. I love you, pinkrose1122! *massive freaking hugs*

And CHiKa-RoXy, you are amazing too! *you get massive hugs too*

And Bandling45, you're awesome as well, just because you're the only person who's ever cared enough to give me fanart! ^.^ *supertasticmassivehugattack*

Alright, so now I need to get to bed, so have a story and enjoy while I sleep!

* * *

Chapter 13

I greeted the morning first. It was bright and early, and when I noticed our linked hands, I quickly peeled mine and Mother Nature's fingers apart before she started to stir. I was up and opening the curtains to the room just as her eyes flickered open. Looking outside, Katherine was already outside with her goose. It seemed like Kailash had laid her egg in the middle of the night. Natty made a noise as she stretched-I still can't believe I can get away with giving her a nickname- and she threw the covers off of her.

When she had gotten out of the bed, I saw the blood on the front of her dress and was reminded of my mental thought the night before. It looked like she was moving easier now than she had been before, but I had to make sure.

For a moment, I forgot who I was dealing with. I stopped right in front of her and placed my hands where her wound would have been. I'm pretty sure the only reason why I'm still alive is the fact that my actions shocked her long enough for me to probe the bloody area to determine that she had healed enough. I pulled back just in time for her fist to bop me on the head. It was forceful enough, however, to send me face first into the ground. When I chanced a glance at her, she was blushing and looking off to the side.

"Don't do that again," she mumbled, and she moved toward the door. I jumped up to follow her out, and when we made it to the living room, Pitch was laying in an armchair there, his eyes closed, and his breathing steady. I could hear North's snoring come from down the hallway, and Bunny was curled up on the hearth not unlike a dog. Tooth had curled up in the chair next to Pitch, and her hand was touching his, mirroring how I and Mother Nature had woken up. Sandy flew into the room, took one look at me and Natty, and mimed for silence. Through the pictures Sandy mimed with, Natty and I were able to piece together what he was trying to say.

"It seems my father had woken up to nightmares. . .remnants from the Fearlings that had possessed him for so long," she stated. We sat on the couch. "Tooth was with him in the room, and he requested to come out here, where it was brighter." Sandy went through a few more images.

"Tooth stayed awake until Pitch had gone completely to sleep. He had started to dream on his own," I then interpreted. I looked at Tooth longingly. She could have been mine, once upon a time, but I had waited too long. For the few days that we had taken care of him, Took had been with him most, besides me and Sandy. But more often than that, she delegated her duties to her fairies. She wasn't needed all the time. My guess was that they had talked a lot, while she guarded him. I had seen the way she had been supporting him when he needed it. I tore my gaze from what could have been to direct it toward what could be.

During my inner monologue, Natty started to doze, her head resting on her hands as they perched on the armrest of the couch. Her eyes were half-lidded. It seemed like she hadn't fully awakened earlier. That was fine by me. I stretched out along the couch, and pulled my hood up to shield my eyes from the light. Within minutes of light napping, I felt the infamous 'scary' Mother Nature lean to her other side to worm her way in between me and the back of the couch. She ended up curling up into me, and it shocked me for a moment on how warm she was. I jerked away, realizing that I was probably too cold for her, however the only difference I noticed was the vines on her dress gaining frost. That was it. There was no rosy skin to show the rush of blood to the area. There was no shivering. My eyes started to close, my arm curling around her, and my last thought before falling back asleep was that this could work.

I woke up the second time to Tooth cooing over me. I opened my eyes to find her and Pitch both awake, still in their chairs. Mother Nature had curled up on top of me, and I was slightly surprised that her drool hadn't frozen yet.

"You two look adorable together," Tooth whispered when she saw I was awake. Pitch seemed to glower at me good-naturedly. Or what I hoped was good-naturedly.

"I may not have been there while she was growing up, but I _will_ be there for her now." Yup. I'm pretty sure he's threatening me.

Bunny was still sleeping in front of the fireplace. His leg suddenly spasmed and it shot out to completely destroy an end table, sending the lamp on top of it crashing to the ground. Mother Nature jerked awake, pushing her elbow into my ribs to lift herself up. I wheezed in response.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, still slightly disoriented. She shook her head and blinked a few times before she became more awake. Realizing the position we were in, she scrambled off of me.

North kept snoring.

"Pitch, how are you feeling?" I managed to ask after sitting up and stretching out a few joints.

"Surprisingly well," the older man replied. I took a good look at him. His skin, thought not rosy, wasn't gray anymore. I couldn't really describe the color it had turned. Imagine my skin color, just with less peach in it. It's almost as if losing the shadows had whitewashed him. I'm surprised he didn't sparkle. Pitch's hair was still jet black, but it was messy from being slept on. His eyes were a bright golden hue. In that moment, I realized that Natty had gotten her eyes from him.

"Father," she said. "How much do you remember?" A look of anguish suddenly overcame Pitch, and Tooth got up to kneel by his side.

Okay. Hold the phone. How long did it take them to get this touchy feely, and WHY didn't I notice it was going on?!

. . .well, maybe I wasn't always there?

"I remember doing horrible things," he started. "I remember guarding the shadows, making sure that they would never harm the cosmos ever again." He paused. "I was considered the best man for the job, because no one was as strong as I.

"But I was weak, I was," he insisted. "I missed you so much, so much that it physically hurt me to be separate from you! The locket. . .it was my only reprieve from those monsters, but they eventually figured it out. They took on your voice, they lured me in. I knew it wasn't you!" he exclaimed. It looked to me as if his anguish was lifting, as if talking through all of this was helping him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bunny sitting up, interested, from where he was laying and leaned against the cool stone of the fireplace, making sure not to get too close so his fur wouldn't burn.

"I opened the cage anyway. I remember, thinking at the time, 'it's not her, she couldn't get here to visit anyway. The shadows are playing a trick on me,' but I didn't want to be locked up anymore. I opened the cage, and they possessed me, but they were still trapped, and I was free. Or, at least that's what my plan was." He paused, to gather his bearings. This was the first time he would tell this story. Since he had remembered it. I felt Natty lean on me for support. I quickly chanced a look at her, and she was crying. I moved my arm so she could lean on my chest, my arm supporting her shoulders.

"They took over, locked me up, and even though they didn't have free reign of everything anymore, they still had a long reach in the galaxy, using my body as a vessel. And, I remember, being locked up inside my own mind. Unable to do anything about it. I couldn't stop them. They were wearing my face, and I watched as I struck down people I had once served. People I had once loved. People that I never stopped loving." He paused again. "Then, one day, a boy made of starlight had pinned me to a rock, and sent me into a deep sleep. It was then that the cage I was locked in started to deteriorate. I was slowly gaining strength, and the defeat by the Guardians was the final straw. Those that were possessing me retreated, and left me in the body, but they still tempered my actions. They were always there. They still kept things from me. But now. . .now I don't have to worry about who is in control. I don't have to wonder if it's really me doing something, or if it's them. The Fearlings are gone-" He broke off at that realization. "The Fearlings are gone. . .and I'm finally free," he breathed out in wonder, his eyes wide. Natty suddenly launched herself from the couch to embrace her father, almost knocking over Tooth in the process. He clung to her desperately, and buried his face into her hair. After a few moments, they parted, and she helped him stand.

"Now what?" came North's voice from the doorway. We all turned to find him blearily rubbing his eyes. "Now what will you do, Pitch?" he asked again. I saw Pitch's eyes immediately rivet onto Tooth, and they locked gazes for a moment before looking away.

"Well, I don't-"

"Why don't you see if you still have your powers?" Katherine interrupted from behind North. He shifted enough for her to move past him into the room.

"No, those were given to me by the darkness. With them gone, I'm just a man again," Pitch argued.

"If you just try, what's the worst that could happen? You don't have powers. So what? At least you know. And if you do still have your powers, you can continue to do what you've always been doing without the Fearlings influencing you," she tried to convince him. I think we all became confused when she said that.

"What do you mean, what he's always been doin'?" Bunny asked, standing up. "He's been terrorizing children for years, and setting nightmares on them-"

"And did the children not learn to be cautious while growing up? Not to go with strangers, no matter how friendly they may be? To not pet that dog because they saw it was foaming at the mouth?" she asked. "What the Boogeyman had protected in the children was their innocence." We were shocked into silence. "He shows them the bad in their dreams so they don't have to experience it in their realities. He kept away from those whose realities were horrible, and twisted their dreams only enough to make their dreams happier. The bad guys always lost. The good guys always won." She paused to let it sink in. "There are some who believe Pitch is the Guardian of Fear, and there are others who believe him to be the Guardian of Warning. But I? I, who had known him at his darkest, and who had seen him at his lightest, know that he is the Guardian of Innocence. Because he keeps the children safe from themselves."

"Most nightmares are natural," Pitch suddenly said. "I didn't have to do much, for some people. Sandy couldn't be there all the time, and there were some people who would have night terrors night after night after night. I was often blamed for them, but these bad dreams, the nightmares, the night terrors. . .all of it. . .comes from the subconscious of each individual. She's right." He sucked in a breath in realization. "I protected the innocence of the children. . .even while the darkness plagued me. . ."

"Once you're rested enough, I'll take you out back and you can try out your powers. Tonight. But for now, grab something to eat, and get back to bed. Your body has had the strain of two entities possessing it for so long, and I wouldn't be surprised if it went haywire soon," Katherine ordered. Pitch nodded.

"Katherine. . .thank you," he told her, and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Leave me reviews, guys! I want to hear what you think. As of right now, this story has 81 reviews, 54 favorites, 63 followers, and 6,912 views. MASSIVE HUGS TO ALL OF YOU! *glomps*

And many thanks to ApacheHorse for favoriting and following Black Ink! *glomps*

Jokermask18: Hey, I just made the ship up and I started to like it, haha. XD AND REALLY?! Now I can't wait for Sandy's book to come out! (Unless you're talking about Sandy's Picture book, in which I don't have yet either. . )

CHiKa-RoXy: Well, then I guess I must take on that challenge myself! And yes. . .because I like playing OverprotectiveDaddy!Pitch. . . :3 And look! Extra long chapter! ^.^

(Guest): LET ME KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO I CAN LOVE YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHO ELSE LOVES NATURE/FROST! *huggles*

Bandling45: Thank you! And woo! And if this chapter doesn't help with the pic, I don't know what else would! XD And take all the time you need! I know my finals are completely sucky for me. X( I have a 4000 word research essay due in two days and I haven't started it yet, along with a Japanese final, my volcanoe's final, as well as my lesson plan for my tutoring. Ugh, so much to do! And I hope you had fun at your band concert! What instrument do you play?

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: So many ships, I think EVERYONE is a fandom bicycle now! XD Oh, and don't worry. One of the companion pieces to this is CERTIFIABLE CAVITY, WOO! XD

pinkrose1122: Lemme just say, LEMME LOVE YOU WOMAN! *gwomps*

Fey Beauty: Well, no more waiting, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS! XD And thank you! I particularly enjoyed writing it, too. ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Well guys, this is it! The last chapter of Black Ink. *sobs*

But fear not! I have many companion pieces planned *sobs again at the amount of projects I already have*. So stay tuned, because, if I can think of an idea, I might even do a mini sequel to this. :3

Oh god, I just remembered that I planned to write about Mother Nature's backstory, too. .

You'll just have to wait, though.

But for now, enjoy the last chapter of Black Ink!

* * *

Chapter 14

That night we all gathered in the field behind the stables, with Manny glowing brightly above head. We were just waiting for Pitch and Tooth to join us, and then we would see whether or not Pitch still had his powers. Small talk was being exchanged, and I leaned on my staff as Natty ranted about the humans going all weird over Yellowstone National Park.

"Oh, they want a supervolcano, they got a supervolcano!" she exclaimed heatedly. She sighed heavily through her nose, and then calmed down to start a new topic. Katherine, however, suddenly appeared by us and started the conversation.

"So, Jack. What made you think that Pitch was fighting himself?" she asked. "I'm sure he never had a bout of coherency, looked you directly in the eyes and stated that he needed help." She gave a small giggle. "Although, from what I've seen int he past twenty-four hours, I wouldn't bet on anything _not_ happening!" Natty leaned in, interested as well as to how I had deduced everything. I launched into my story once more, and when I got to the part about how Pitch had only been getting letters from his daughter, but no pictures, Natty stiffened. I paused in my story to look at her.

"I couldn't send any pictures because it was dangerous to include an image with the letter. You saw what the Fearlings did with a ten year old picture," she explained. She then narrowed her eyes at me. "How did you know that?" she asked. I shrugged.

"My mother told me it's passed down from mother to daughter. Has been since before my great-great-grandmother was born. I at first didn't remember any of this after I had fallen through the ice, but after I got my memories back-"

"You fell through the ice?" she interrupted. I nodded slowly, trying to figure out where she was going with this. Katherine stood off to the side, a small serene smile on her face as she listened to us go back and forth.

"Yea. I was teaching my sister how to ice skate when we got onto thin ice. I saved her, but I drowned instead." At her widened eyes, I darted forward, catching her elbow before she could fall. She had started mumbling something, but I couldn't hear her. When she looked up at me, her eyes were shining, but no tears fell. Finding her footing, she surprised me by giving me a hug. I could hear North in the background grow silent as he, Bunny, and Sandy watched our interaction. When Natty pulled back, she took a steadying breath.

"Jack, I have a story to tell you." I nodded at her to continue. "After my father lost to the Fearlings, I had been kidnapped by the Dream Pirates now under his command," she started. "I had become a slave for them, and I met a girl only a few years younger than me. We became close, almost like sisters. After a while, I helped her manage to escape, and she had gone to Earth, to live out the rest of her life in peace. The ship I was still stuck on crashed to the Earth years later, and I ended up dying. Manny, who I knew back then as Prince Lunar from the days that we had played together when my father was still General of the armies of the Constellations, gave me some of his power and ended up saving me. He brought me back as a spirit of nature. Upon my revival, I set out to find Emilia. It took me a while, for humans were starting to become plentiful, but when I did, she had started a family of her own.

"When I had saved her, I had asked her to believe in me, that I would get out and find her one day. She still believed. She was the only one who saw me, and so I kept our meetings scarce. But the stories that I had told her when we were both captive were still being told. She told it to her children, who told it to their children, who told it to their children. And as the stories were passed on, I would watch over each new generation, even after my Emilia had long passed away." Natty paused to gather her bearings, her eyes slipping shut as she decided where she wanted to go with her story. I slipped my hand into hers to give her whatever support I could. When she opened her eyes, she was ready to continue.

"I have been watching her family line for centuries. When a new Guardian would appear, and they needed believers, I would whisper the story into the mother's ear, and she would share the story with her children. Jack," she paused again, looking at me, "I was watching over you and Emma when you took her out ice skating," she said, and my heart stopped at the implications of her words. "I wasn't able to save you from the water, because you didn't believe in me." It looked like it pained her to admit those words. "My story wasn't handed down along with everyone else's. Mine was lost after Emilia died. But everyone else's survived. I couldn't touch you, and I couldn't save you. Emma had heard of me in passing, and she knew that if the others were real, I was too. I was able to keep her away from the thin ice, and convinced her to go back to town to get some help.

"They weren't able to find your body. Emma grew into a wonderful woman, however, and I've been watching her family ever since." She suddenly smiled. "There are two children left in Emilia's line, through Emma. A brilliant little boy, whom I'm sure you've met, and the adorable little girl with an imagination that create new worlds."

"That ankle biter?" Bunny interrupted. "She's a relative of Jack's?"

"And Jamie too?" North added. Natty nodded.

"They are the last of Emma's descendents," she confirmed. I froze.

Not literally, of course, but the fact that Jamie is actually family of mine.

Holy wow, I just can't think right now.

It must have shown on my face, because Natty suddenly grabbed my arm and looked at me in concern. I realized that I was swaying, and I suddenly refocused back into the real world.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I repeated as she made me sit down. The grass froze underneath me, but that didn't stop Natty from taking my hands and kneeling in front of me.

"Jack, look at me." I did. "You entire family was sad, this is true," she said. "And she never got rid of the guilt from your death. But she built upon that, and she taught her children how to tell the thin ice from thick. It kept her family safe, and she never stopped telling them stories of her older brother, that she loved so much." She paused, debating whether or not to add something. "The next time you see Jamie, ask him about the stories of his many-times-Great Uncle Jack. What you hear might surprise you," she finished softly. I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, what did we miss?" Tooth suddenly exclaimed as she and Pitch rounded the stables. She was on his arm, and I had a sudden realization that they were a good pair. She was a queen, and he was a king. Weird realization, I know, but it came out of nowhere.

Sandy tried, once again, to explain using his pictures, but he got excited quickly and they started to blend together. Katherine explained.

"We just found out that Jack is related to Jamie, and that Mother Nature was the one who gave the stories to Jack's family line," she said succinctly. I made a contemplative face, and then nodded. That about sums it up.

"Oh, Jack, isn't that wonderful?" Tooth asked as they neared us. I put on a smile and nodded. Natty got up and pulled me up with her. Katherine then turned to Pitch.

"So, General, are you ready?" she asked. He nodded, and he and Tooth separated. All of us Guardians went to one side, while Katherine and Mother Nature went to the other. It was in that instant when I realized that Father Time wasn't there. I asked about him, and it was Bunny who responded.

"'E left last night after Pitch went to bed. Said something about preparing for the New Year." I nodded, understanding the reference. He will have a new Baby New Year to look after soon. I turned my attention back to Pitch, who now had Sandy standing in front of him. With his golden dream sand, he created a giant picture above his head. It was of Pitch with his Nightmares.

Nodding, Pitch seemed to concentrate, and from the shadows appeared his hoards of Nightmares created from his black sand. Smiling a bit, he allowed one to approach him and he ran his hand through its inky mane. After confirming that he still had control over the Nightmares by having them run laps around the clearing, he sent them away. Pitch looked at Sandy for his next cue.

A picture of Pitch disappearing into a shadow and then reappearing somewhere else popped up.

Taking a steadying breath, we watched as Pitch headed for the shadow cast by Manny's light hitting the stables. He disappeared into it, and the next second was right behind me. I tried my hardest not to flinch, but I must have reacted in some way that made Pitch give a small chuckle. He patted my shoulder before striding past me to resume his place in front of Sandy.

Another image didn't come. Instead, Sandy got out his golden sand whips and snapped them toward Pitch. In an instant, Pitch crouched low, an enormous scythe appearing in his hands. It swung forward to deflect the whips, and an image of clapping hands appeared above Sandy's head. His whips disappeared, and seconds later, so did Pitch's scythe. Sandy then held up a finger. It seemed he was trying to think of what else.

I suddenly had an idea.

"What about his ability to turn a dream into a nightmare with just a touch?" I asked. Sandy looked excited at the prospect, and he formed a Dream Sphere out of his sand. I gave a laugh. "So, who wants to be put to sleep?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. I noticed Natty's smirk just moments before the Dream Sphere was thrown at my face.

"Oh no," I managed to mutter before I lost consciousness.

What I remembered from my dream was my meeting with the Guardians. We all seemed to be having a good time, laughing, and talking with each other. The dream suddenly turned, and all four of their expressions twisted into those of hatred. I heard no words, but I felt my heart sinking in dread. They turned their backs on me and started to walk away. I tried to chase after them, but the harder I ran, the further away they got. It took a few moments of me being alone before Natty suddenly appeared. I winced, expecting her to harm me, or something, but she merely laughed and patted me on the head. Taking my hand, she led me somewhere. We were running. On the way, Katherine appeared and took my other hand, and they were both tugging me insistently. We suddenly found the Guardians, and the four welcomed me with open arms.

I suddenly found myself being shaken awake, and I opened my eyes to Natty hovering over me. Mirth was in her eyes, and I just knew everyone had seen my dream.

"So I'm guessing it worked?" I asked as Natty helped me up. Bunny nodded, grinning slightly.

"It did," he confirmed, and his grin slipped. "Kid, do you really think we're gonna leave ya? Especially after all the stuff we went through just to get ya?" he asked. I grew embarrassed, and looked away.

"When you're alone for so long, it does make trusting someone harder," Natty replied for me. I sent her a small smile in thanks. She nodded. I then turned to the sandman.

"Oh, and thanks for the second dream, Sandy," I told him, and he only looked confused.

"Uh, Jack," North started.

"Either you changed the dream yourself, or Pitch's nightmare giving powers changed," Tooth finished. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I definitely don't remember changing the dream myself, so it was probably Pitch's powers that changed. No Fearlings anymore, so no more everlasting nightmares?" I guessed. Pitch nodded.

"Sounds about right," he agreed.

We all looked to Sandy as he jingled his little bells. A check mark appeared above his head, followed by a thumbs up. A smile appeared on Pitch's face.

"Thank you, everyone," he stated sincerely. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be fighting."

"Don't thank us," North stated in response, "thank Jack. He was the one who thought of it." Pitch approached me. He held out a hand.

"Thank you, Jack," he stated. I hesitated for a second, but then took his hand and shook it.

"You're welcome, Pitch," I replied. He gave a smile, and then, using out linked hands, pulled me into a hug. I didn't think anything of it, until the overprotective father in him hissed in my ear.

"Since I am technically still a king, that makes my daughter a princess." I was literally quaking in the shoes I was still wearing. "If you don't treat her like one, I will make sure no one finds you," he threatened. He suddenly patted me on the back and pulled back, a smile on his face. At his stare, I nodded, and his posture relaxed. It took me a few moments before I unwound, and by then everyone was filing back into the house. We were staying one more night, and would leave in the morning. Natty approached me, and in the few seconds I had to think, I quickly debated the pros and cons of dating her.

Pro: she's pretty, she isn't affected by my cold, and she seems charmed by me.

Cons: she's the daughter of Pitch, her father will kill me if I slip up, and her father terrifies me.

A smirk was on her face. "So, are you gonna be a creep again and watch me sleep?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me to where the others were waiting.

"Well, if you insist," I replied with a laugh. My hand slipped out of hers so my arm could wrap around her waist. I think she is worth it.

Once back inside the house, everyone split up to their own little areas. I guess ever since the sleeping incident a few months ago, the rest of the Guardians tried to get a normal sleeping schedule. It seemed that, even though we don't _need_ sleep doesn't mean our bodies don't benefit from it.

I followed Natty into the room we had last night, and, after finally taking off the shoes that Uncle Snow had made, I was about to perch myself on the chair I had last night when Natty tugged on my hand and pulled me to the bed. I was about to open my mouth in protest when she climbed in with me and pulled the covers over us. I shut my mouth when she snuggled up to me, and settled in.

"I won't tell my father if you don't," she bargained, her eyes slipping shut. I nodded.

"Deal."

The next morning everyone was going their separate ways. North had already disappeared via his snowglobe, and Bunny had gone via his tunnels. Sandy had drifted away in the middle of the night, most likely to catch up on his work. Pitch was already saying goodbye to Tooth, and he had knelt to kiss the back of her hand. She seemed to blush profusely before pulling him in for a real kiss. I turned to Natty, who had just finished saying goodbye to Katherine. She approached me, and smiled. Right as she opened her mouth to say something, I dropped to a knee and kissed the back of her hand, in an attempt to copy Pitch. It seemed to have worked, since Natty blushed before snapping her mouth shut. As I stood, she had gained the courage to speak again.

"You better come visit me sometimes," she demanded with a smile on her face. I nodded with a grin of my own.

"And where will you be when I want to find you?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Here and there, and everywhere," she replied. She kissed my cheek, and then turned to leave. She threw over her shoulder, "Ask your friend, Wind. He usually knows." She then looked me in the eyes. "Don't be a stranger, Frost!" She disappeared in a swirl of vines.

I looked around to find that Tooth and Pitch had already left leaving me alone with Katherine. She smiled at me as I flew up into the air.

"Come visit, sometime, Jack!" she exclaimed as I climbed higher and higher. "I have so many more stories to tell you!"

"I will!" I called out right before Wind grabbed me and threw me out into the snowstorm that seemed to still be brewing outside of the barrier. I flew like a napkin on the wind, headed for home.

* * *

And that's it! *still sobbing* I love you guys, I love this fandom, you all are amazing! Thank you everyone for your support and love for this fic *glomps you all*

Please leave me a review. Did you like how I ended it? Do you wish I did something else? Are you excited to read some of the companion fics I have planned? Lemme know! *snuggles all of you!*

And a final thanks to myrddin767, QueenOfBlackHearts, ElizaAcheron, DemonFoxGirl1000, shiro-tan, Doktor-Gonzo, guardian921, Azareel, alkjthb, Illusion Island, Emma Cahill, and The Remedy in the Sickness for following and favoriting Black Ink! All of you are wonderful!

Bandling45: Here's the last chapter! And it still looks amazing! *gwomp* IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! Yea, in high school we had to do a 10 page research paper, and after turning it in, our teacher told us that if we thought that was hard, we were in for a rude surprise when we got to college. XD

Jokermask18: Hm. . .that is an interesting idea. I'll think about it. :3

Guest: I think I followed you! *goes to double check* Now I am! ^.^ *waves* I hope you enjoyed the little bit of NatureFrost in this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it, haha.

Fey Beauty: I hope you got all your answers that you wanted! And please, OverprotectiveFather!Pitch? Of course I'm going to write that! hahahaha

CHiKa-RoXy: Woo! This chapter is technically two pages longer than the last! (basically because I didn't want to split it into two, haha. XD ) I hope you enjoyed!

LuNa Believer-Disney Fever: Why thank you. :3 I've been plotting a few more chapters for my Sexy Cavities, lol. And you don't have to like Frosty Nature, if you don't want to. That's the joy of an opinion. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
